In Times of Need
by Acidspades
Summary: "I'm sorry Dean... And Dean.." Sam paused, hesitating and then spoke. "I'm not going to leave you Dean. Not like mom, not like dad. You have nothing to worry about" What if Sam never died at the end of season 2? What if Dean managed to save him? My story of what happens at the end of season 2. Sam doesn't cross over to the other side.. And Dean, Is desperate to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1: Saving Sam

**Hey people on the interweb that came across this story. This is my first Supernatural fan fiction so please don't be upset if it isn't any good. Thank you for reading. In this story it's basically, the season 2 finale, if Sam never died. I also add my own originality later in the story and stuff. yeah.. I hope you guys enjoy my story. :D Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1: Saving Sam**

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. "SAM!'

He'd been searching over an hour. After he had gotten the vision of where Sam was, he never hesitated a second before getting in drivers seat of the Impala and driving there with Bobby. Suddenly, Dean heard a soft reply from somewhere not that far.

"Dean?"

Dean looked over and saw Sam limping towards them; him and Bobby. He was cradling his arm while he walked. It was obviously broken or sprained or something.

"Sam..." Dean said; relief rushing out with his words at the sight of Sam. He could see he was okay, that made everything better. Dean started to walk towards his little brother when he saw a figure walking up behind Sam, and it had a wooden stake gripped firmly in his hand.

"SAM!" Dean shouted and broke into a run.

At first Sam didn't realize why Dean has started running toward him. But then he felt it. The hot, agonizing pain that burst up his spine and throughout the rest of his body, like a forest fire. He tried to scream; but it only came out as a muffled gasp. He was so sure that Jake had been out cold. He should've made absolutely sure. Hey, the guys superhuman power was strength. If Sam wasn't in so much pain, he'd feel like an idiot. His vision started to darken and he could only pick out certain shapes and colors. The world was a blur. Things started moving slower than normal, as if the world was coming to a slow and steady halt. Then he felt the stake Jake held in his back, dig deeper into the wound and turn. A choked, strangled cry escaped his lips as the stake slipped out. Sam felt arms on his shoulders and a frantic voice.

"Sammy? Sam?" He felt hands on his shoulders, keeping him from falling flat on his face. It was Dean obviously. No one else called him Sammy. Sam felt blood trickle out of his mouth as he tried to talk, and his eye lids fluttered. He heard Dean say something else, something along the lines of "It's only a scratch, we'll patch you right up." before he slipped into blackness, trying hard to ground himself in reality with Deans voice. But it was useless.

Dean remained talking soothingly to Sam, although he wasn't quite sure if it was for Sams sake or his own. He kept talking, and then realized his brother had went limp and slipped into unconciousness. Blood was soaking heavily through Sam's shirt and jacket.

Dean shaked his little brother. "Sam? Sam... BOBBY!" Dean screamed when Sam was unresponsive.

Bobby ran back as fast as he could. He was off chasing the son of a bitch that did this, but with no luck was heading back when he heard Dean crying out his name. As he approached, he saw Dean cradling a limp, pale Sam in his arms. He picked up the pace. The elder man looked down at Dean and saw how heartbroken he was. His heart ached. Bobby could barely find his voice when he asked, "Is he dead?"

"I-I don't know." Dean stammered, staring pleadingly at Sam, waiting for his brother to open his eyes again, to prove to everyone he was okay. They remained closed.

"DAMMIT SAM!" Dean cursed, Bobby looked down upon Dean with pity.

"L-Let's get him inside and see the damage done." So, together they managed to carry the Sasquatch of a boy back to the cabin. They laid Sam sprawled out on the bed and Dean would never part from his side. Bobby ran out to get the Impala to get the first aid kit.

This left Dean alone with Sam for a couple minutes, and all Dean could do was stare at his brother. Sams' chest was rising and falling in an unnatural pattern as the boy took in shallow breaths trying to keep himself alive. Dean was left feeling like a failure.

"You were suppose to look out for him Dean." Dean blamed himself, letting a few tears slip now that Bobby wasn't around. He didn't want him around to see him at his weakest. And his weakest was always when Sam got hurt.

"I was suppose to protect you.. I-I was suppose to be there for you.. Like a good big brother should be. But... I guess I'm just a really bad one aren't I? I-I-I let you down Sammy. Oh.. God Sammy.. Be okay." Dean sat down as panic creeped inside his mind and made him light headed. He felt like everything he had for lunch would spill out of his system. This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands and let the tears come; but wiped them away when he heard Bobby come in.

"I got bandages, pain killers, basically everything in the first aid kit that could come in handy here, and more." Bobby replied laying everything out in front of Dean on the edge of the bed.

"Thank-thank you Bobby.." Dean said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Bobby put his arm on the chair Dean was sitting on and leaned on it. "Dean, it's okay to cry you know.. break a little."

Dean laughed weakly. "Bobby.. Things that are broken can't break anymore. Why beat the horse when it's dead?"

Bobby shook his head. "Don't talk like that Dean, you're like what. 27? You're not broken."

"I have to save him Bobby. Sam..."

"He's not dead, Dean. And he ain't gonna die anytime soon."

"I am. In 10 years." Dean got up and started toward the door. Bobby stopped him.

"What. In God's creation do you think you're doing boy?" Bobby asked fiercely.

"I'm going to save Sam. Once and for all."

Bobby gave him a pained glance, "you're not talking about..."

"Yes. Yes a Cross Roads demon is what I'm talking about. Bobby... There IS no other way."

"Dean, don't be stupid. Sam still has a chance at winning this race."

Dean stared at Bobby, and his little brother in the room. Sam looked so awful, it was hard to bear.

_"A race between death.." _Dean thought miserably.

"Please don't do anything stupid Dean," Bobby pleaded, sorrow etched in to every syllable in his voice. His eyes started to brim with tears. "I can't lose both my boys."

Dean wiped his eyes, demolishing the path for the tears starting to form. "God.. I hate chick flick moments." Dean gave a weak smile and Bobby chuckled a bit too. But all fun and games was pushed aside when they heard the ear peircing groan coming from the room behind Bobby.

"Deeeean?" Sam half mumbled, half shouted.

Dean bolted in to the room as fast as his legs could carry him. "Sammy, how are you feeling." Bobby was at Deans heels and now was picking through the first aid supplies.

"Barely.. feel.. anything." Sam breathed out. He coughed and his eyes went wide with pain.

A pang of guilt and panic hit Dean in the stomach hard. "Y-You'll be okay Sammy. We always are." Dean said as calmly as he could, although his voice was shaky.

Hurriedly but cautiously, Bobby approached Sam as if he was a wounded animal. "This... might hurt a little Sam." Bobby informed as he started to tend his wounds. Dean couldn't help but flinch at his brothers sharp winces.

When Bobby completed the task of patching up the wounded boy, Sam was back into unconciousness and Bobby, looked extremely worried.

"The wound Dean, It's really.. REALLY deep. I think we should bring Sam to the hospital."

Deans eyes strayed to Sam. Bring Sam to the hospital? "No." He said sternly.

Bobby looked shocked. "Excuse me!? Why not?"

Dean winced as he told Bobby everything. The police were after them. But it was bad this time. And if the police caught them this time, Dean and Sam would be seperated, and no one they knew would ever see each other again.

"The police have never stopped you from it before. Heck, You're DEAN WINCHESTER for crying out loud! You're wanted by the police EVERY DAY!" Bobby yelled angrily.

Dean cut Bobby off. "It's different this time."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dean a dul stare. "Dean... we BOTH know, Sam needs a hospital."

"No. Bobby. No!" Dean claimed. "All hospitals do is make you feel helpless and weak, '_We've done all we can' _Or _'I'm sorry but he's in Gods hands now all we can do is hope' _" Dean said; mimicking doctors. "There is no hope. And I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it when I know I don't have to. Bobby.. the crossroads demon has a thing for lost puppies. Maybe I can get off easy."

Bobby was surprised that the boy could rant about how there was no hope, and have such a hopeful tone in his voice. He knew what the kid was thinking was pure fantasy and he couldn't go along with it, no matter how bad he wanted to. Bobby slammed his foot down on the creaky floor boards, "No. Dean. No."

Dean pouted at his failed attempt in persuading Bobby. But then he got angry. "YOU GOT ANY BETTER PLANS BOBBY!?"

"Yes! Bring him to the HOSPITAL!" Bobby shouted back.

"WE CAN'T. UNLESSS YOU WANT SAM IN PRISON FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" Dean sank hopelessly into the chair. "Bobby... Just let me do this."

Bobby could hear it. He knew Dean like a book, maybe even better than Sam, but that probably wasn't true. But he could tell the poor kid was on the verdge of tears again. And as much as he wanted to make Dean happy, he couldn't knowing the consequences for Dean and Sam both.

"I'm sorry Dean, I truly am. But, no.. it isn't smart."

"Better than going to the hospital" Dean growled lowly.

Bobby once again crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Hows that so Dean? You are here, in front of me, talking about selling your soul to a no good, lying, dirty ass DEMON! And bringing Sam to the hospital sounds STUPID!? I think you're problem is it sounds too normal and too simple. You DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO COMPLICATE YOUR LIFE DEAN!" Bobby shook his head.

"The hospital can't do anyhing and it won't help!" Dean yelled.

"It will."

"It won't."

"It WILL."

"WON'T"

"DEAN! It WILL help Sam. He'll be medicated properly, and cared for and-"

"In a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Dean finished for him. Dean looked totally defeated and worn out.

"Bobby. Please." He pleaded. Bobby could see the light in his eyes, his lip trembling. He could see how bad and hard Dean was begging for him to go along with it. Heck, Bobby loved Sam too, but there were more reasonable things than giving up your own life to save him. He could see how bad he was begging for Bobby to side with him. But.. he couldn't.

"No. It's not reasonable."

In the next instant, Dean had flung himself off the chair, had sprinted to the table where the keys of the impala lay sparkling and darted toward the vehicle.

"DEAN!" Bobby screamed, and willed his legs to run at maximum speed to keep up with the angry young adult. He caught Dean just in time.

"Dean, you can't sell you're soul to a cross roads demon for Sam." Bobby stated.

"Watch me." Dean responded stubbornly and in a swift movement yanked the door open to the Impala fiercley.

Just as swiftly, Bobby slammed it. "How'd you feel when John sold his soul for you? Do you want Sam to feel that?!"

Dean glared at Bobby. "No. But I rather have him angry at me and... ALIVE, than suffering and DYING." he snarled.

Bobby put his hand on the door to stop Dean from trying to pry it open.

"He won't suffer or die if we get him to a hospital!" Bobby stated, shaking his head at Dean's stubborness.

"You don't get it." Dean claimed hopelessly. "He WILL suffer in a hospital! You just... can't tell. They'll give him medication to make his body relax. So it LOOKS like he's sleeping peacefully. But he isn't."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Dean talked so coldly about hospitals. "Do you think he's sleeping peacefuly NOW!? Do you really think he's going to sleep peacefully for a decade knowing, you are going to die because of HIM!?"

"Bobby..." Dean said weakly. Yes, Dean was aware. He knew the feeling Sam would have. He had it everyday because his dad sold his soul for him. But, Dean didn't care. He couldn't watch his brother die or suffer anymore. After Jess, after all of this. It wasn't going to end for Sam. Not like this. Dean was aware of the tears falling down his face. And at that moment, he didn't care.

"Dean.. let's go in the cabin and talk about this further." Bobby suggested with a tone of sympathy.

Dean started walking, but didn't hesitate to mention, "Fine. But if we can't find anything by tomorrow night, I'm going. And you can't stop me."

"You know Dean, the hospital is open every hour of the night." Bobby shouted from behind him. Dean quickened his stride, annoyed and irritated with Bobby. He forcefully pushed open the door to the cabin and stopped all motion as he saw... Sam; standing a few feet away from the door. He was up and walking? His clothes were bloodless. Clean. There was no sign that he had just got beaten and a stake shoved through his back.

"What the-" Bobby started, now standing next to Dean.

"Hi Guys..." Sam said slowly.

**TBC**

**Reviews are welcome if you want to review my story. For better or for worse. **


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Options

**Hello people that are following along this story. Yeah, well this is Chapter 2. And I don't actually know what to put here as my little authors note, so thanks for the people who reviewed, and if your reading this, I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Out of Options

Dean stood in the middle of the doorway. He felt the cool breeze from outside, run through the thin fabric of his clothes. But, he was too numb with shock to notice. So many questions, were running through his head as he stared at Sam. He couldn't find his voice to even ask them. Bobby, standing next to him, was the exact same way. Sam wasn't even cradling his arm anymore. His left arm was dangling freely on his side. he was completely healed. But HOW? There wasn't even blood on his clothes. It was as if, something just healed him.

"Dean." Sam said quietly, getting everyone's attention.

Dean looked up at his brother. There was something in his voice and in his eyes. The way his head was tilted downwards. Sam, wasn't happy. Far from it. He actually looked a bit ashamed.

"Sam?" Dean started towards him. "What's wrong?"

Sam Winchester, Dean's little brother that had looked up to him all his life, was backing _AWAY _from him. Dean halted instantly. Something was up.

"How about we all sit down and talk.." Sam suggested, he looked more nervous and he kept backing up. Dean didn't even think Sam realized he was. He was prooved correct when Sam backed into the door of the bedroom, and he stumbled back as the door swung open. But, after seeing inside the bedroom, Dean didn't want to bask in the glory of being right as he usually would. Why? Because inside the bedroom, on the bed was Sam. Unconcious and dying. Yet, in the doorway stood... Sam, who _flickered _being close to the Sam lying on the bed.

Dean grabbed holy water and salt from the bag on the table out of pure instinct. He turned around and pointed the flask and the containor at the Sam in the doorway. "You're not Sam! Now, WHO ARE YOU!?"

The Sam in the doorway put his hands up in surrender. "I'm Sam."

"Listen here, you son of a bitch.." Dean said his voice threatingly low. "You're going to tell me who you are, or I'll use these bad boys on you."

"I am Sam. If I wasn't, and I _WAS_ some supernatural creature... Which I am _NOT_... Wouldn't I have you pinned up against the wall and be trying to murder you about now?" the Sam in the doorway replied matter of factly.

The salt and holy water twitched in Deans hands out of rage, "Okay, Mr. Whatever you are-"

"I'm Sam."

"Shut up.. and let me TALK!" Dean shouted, shaking like a leaf. "If you _ARE_ Sam.. tell me something only he would know."

The Sam in the doorway chuckled lightly, because this wouldn't be hard at all. "I know a lot of things about you Dean, because you're my brother. And I've been looking up to you all of my life." His voice was so sincere, and he spoke staring Dean straight in the eye. But Dean couldn't accept this as his brother. It _HAD_ to be something else, no matter how convincing.

Sam sighed and looked down. "And I know you're not going to believe me until I tell you something personal too. So.. Let's get to it."

_"This should be good.." _Dean thought to himself.

"One." Sam started to list, "You love your car more than you love yourself. Two, you had your first kiss in the janitors closet when you were in grade six. To this girl... who was it? Bethany Hawthorn? And you told me NOT to tell dad because you were afraid he would get mad. Dad was on a case, um.. normal salt and burn. And.. when I was twelve, on Christmas. I figured out Santa Clause wasn't real. And monsters were. From you Dean. And because dad never showed up that christmas, my gift for dad went to you. And you still wear it."

Dean was almost as speechless as earlier. The salt and holy water slipped from Deans hands and the contents spilled out on the floor. Sam took a step back as the holy water made a puddle close to him.

"B-B-But how..." Bobby finally spoke, staring at Sam terrified. A look Dean and Sam rarely saw.

"Y-Y-You're a ghost!"

Dean looked at the Sam lying down. "No. No. NO!"

"No! No is correct!" Sam said, hands out as if to push anyone who came near him away from... himself. "I'm not dead.. yet."

A sickening feeling settled in Deans stomach as Sam said that.

_"Not dead.. yet." _

His little brother was dying. He held in a sob. No more chick flick moments. Dean commanded to himself. Dean stared at the ghost form of Sam in front of him. But thats all he was. A ghost form of Sam. He wasn't blood and flesh, bones and muslce. Mist and air, thats all he was right now. He wasn't the bundle of joy, wrapped in a blue blanket, that night when Mary and John had brought home from the hospital and Dean finally was a big brother. He wasn't the dorky,little kid with those big brown eyes, that would go to school sick so he wouldn't miss a lesson. This Sam wasn't the young man who dropped out of Stanford for dads sake. He wasn't the guy who was strong enough to move on from Jess. He might've looked like Sam, but he wasn't really. This part of Sam, that stood in front of him. It wasn't really Sam. Spirits, are memories. Memories of people who have passed. This Sam, was only a memory. Dean felt empty.

"What do you mean yet!?" Bobby shouted.

Sam flinched. "I-I-I" Sam sighed. "It's complicated."

Sam struggled for a couple minutes trying to find the right words."When someone is on the.. doorstep of death. They can roam free, and... it happened to you before Dean."

Dean remembered all too well. He didn't remember the roaming exactly, but he remembered what happened afterwards. He remembered a relieved Sam telling him everything, just glad that Dean was alive. Dean could remember Sam running off to get their dad a coffee, and the dreaded words that had been spoken to him. He remembered burning his dads corpse, because of the stupid yellow eyed demon. The yellow eyed demon. Dean hated that son of a bitch.

"And we can see you how?" Bobby pried.

Sam sighed again and replied. "I think it's physcic powers. I could be wrong. But, we couldn't see Dean." He licked his lips nervously.

"Can you... roam back to your.. body?" Dean asked awkwardly, hoping the answer would be yes. But the Winchester luck is never on his side, and his heart fell as Sam shook his head; head tilted down like a lost puppy.

"I can't, no. I can't.. control it."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We NEED to get you to the hospital."

"We can't." Sam spoke. Dean looked over at his brother in shock. He actually had suspected Sam would agree and they'd rush him to the ER, only hear a phony doctor say that it was too late.

"Sam!" Bobby shouted. "WHY NOT!? You're DYING!"

"I KNOW THAT BOBBY!" Sam actually shouted back, walking over to the couch and plopping down. He buried his face in his hands and Dean had the urge to comfort him. He hated seeing his little brother hurt and in stress.

"Look." Sam said, looking up. "I'll admit... a hospital, would be great. It's the BEST idea out of both of yours." Sam finished that sentence with a glare towards Dean. Dean didn't want to get it into it with Sam, not when they had so little time left.

"But..." Sam continued, "It's not the best idea around. The yellow-eyed demon knows I'm alive. Knows I'm still out here. And in a hospital, it's crowded. He could possess anyone and... well you get the point." He ended with a tilt of the head.

He acted so much like he was there and alive, Dean almost forgot about his actual brother lying in the room, with his shallow breaths and crippled body. "Sam.. Please. I NEED to save you."

Sam flinched. "No. No deals with demons. I rather die."

Deans eyes watered. "Sammy..."

Sam tried a smile, but the smile was weak and pained even if he never tried for it. "I'll be fine Dean."

"So.. What are we suppose to do? to save you?" Bobby questioned.

Sam breathed in, and exhaled slowly as he tried to think of ideas. "I guess we just... research."

"With no books or internet service?"

Sam bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, we'll probably need that."

Dean stared at his little brother. Sam never showed any sign that he was scared.

_"If Sam is so content, so can I."_ Dean thought encouragingly.

After a few moments of silence, with the three young men thinking hard, and sometimes spouting out ideas, Sam gasped and flickered out.

"SAM!" Dean shouted, jumping forward as if he was going to grab onto Sam and keep him there. His dissappearence was followed by hissing, painful whimpering sounds from the room behind Dean. Dean ran to the Sam in the bedroom's side feircely and saw that Sam was semi concious. The young man was tensed up everywhere and he was shifted into an odd angle. Bobby immeaditily hauled out the first aid supplies and started fixing up Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean chanted frantically, feeling helpless that there was no way he could ease the pain or comfort Sam. Sam let out a strained groan, as if opening his mouth or speaking hurt him in some way.

Blood started seeping through Sams clothing again as Sam tried to move himself into a more comfortable position. The young man eyes fluttered and his face twisted up with agony. Prespiration was running down his face and back and his hair was plastered messily to his forehead. He tried to speak and coughed, which resulted in blood trickling down his chin. His hands were clammy, and he WAS sweating mad, but he was cold. Dean could tell, Sam didnt have much longer. His skin was so pale, the bruises looked odd, as if done by a two year old with a make up brush. Sammy looked limp, and bags were under his brown eyes, eyes that looked critically close to closing and never opening again.

Deans heart picked up the pace. He couldn't let his little brother die. Dean, as if his actions couldn't be controlled, turned and ran out to his 67 Impala to start her up. He quickly put the keys of the vehicle in the ignition and turned. She roared to life.

Normally he would smile at the purr of her; maybe look over at Sam and smile at the way he'd roll his eyes and complain about the unhealthy relationship he had with his car. He'd respond by making a slick comment about his relationship Sam had with his computer. They'd laugh and roll out for the next case, and if they couldn't find one, the brothers would find a bar somewhere, where Sam could use Deans technique of hustling at pool to get them a few extra bucks. And Dean could play a nice poker game and they would smile and leave with their winnings, maybe hook up with a pretty bartender (Although, that was mostly Dean). The brothers could then drive around, get some beer and watch the stars. But, no. Dean couldn't do that, and there was a chance, he may never do it ever again . No, because at that moment, Dean had to get to the nearest crossroads, and save his little brother. He pushed down on the gas, put the Impala in drive and took off, into the pitch black night. "Highway to Hell" blasted through the Impalas speakers as he drove to make the deal that would save Sam's life, and end his.

**TBC**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Postponing Peril

**Hello readers. It is I, Acidspades. Here, I bring you Chapter 3 of In Times Of Need. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has viewed my story. 229 views.**

**Chapter 3: Postponing Peril**

Dean had a firm grip on the wheel as he drove. He had heard Bobby yelling at him to come back as he sped off down the road, but he couldn't. Bobby just didn't understand what Sam meant to him. He knew that if the music wasn't so loud, he'd probably hear the most demented, horrifying thoughts about how his baby brother was dying. And he couldn't let that happen. His hands wrapped even tighter around the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. He didn't realize when the music started getting static-y.

"Dean." said a soft voice from in the passengers seat.

Dean almost crashed the car, because right next to him, sitting cross-legged in the passengers seat facing him, was the one and only Sam Winchester.

"Sam.." Dean said as calmly as he could, although he was seconds from freaking out. "Back in ghost form hey?"

"Stop with the chit chat Dean." Sam spoke sharply, obviously not too pleased with his ditching Bobby to go and make a cross roads demon deal.

"You need to turn the car around and go back." Sam instructed.

Dean shook his head, "Sorry Sammy. I have something I need to do."

"Oh, really?" Sam replied , in an overly-sarcastic, interested voice. A false, pissed off smile was spread across his face. "Well, if what you have to do is something _CRAZY _like selling your soul to a cross roads demon... Please turn the _DAMN_ vehicle around and go back!"

"No Sam!" Dean answered sternly. "You're dying. I'm NOT letting you die."

"But Dean! Demons LIE."

"Not a crossroads. All I got to do is plant a big one on her lips and your up and walking!" Dean said casually.

"I will literally KILL you _myself _if you do that!" Sam spat.

Dean shrugged, "At least, you'll be alive right?"

"Me, living? Yeah, that sounds great!" Sam agreed, "But you, dying in ten years. If that. That doesn't sound good to me."

"It's fine with me." Dean replied stubbornly.

"Dean." Sam said, and Dean could tell that the next thing he would say, would make him have second thoughts or make him feel extremely guilty. Oh look, there were Sam's puppy dog eyes. Shit.

"You can't sell your soul for me Dean. Remember how you felt, when Dad did it? You're right Dean. We can't just keep.. sacrificing ourselves for each other. It's going to get us killed. Dean.." Sam took a breath and continued. "I want you to promise me, you'll turn the car around. That you'll work your ass off trying to keep me alive." Sam smiled a bit. Dean realized he was slowing down.

_"Stop being so.. persuasive Sam!" _Dean pressed a little harder on the gas.

"But, if it just so happens I die, you leave it like that. You leave me dead, and live a long, normal life without me."

Dean tried a nervous laugh and looked over at his brother, who still was using his puppy dog eyes. "I can't promise you that Sam. I'm sorry, but would you if you were in my situation?"

Sam looked down and debated what he would do if he was in that position. It took a couple minutes; minutes that brought them closer to the cross roads. Sam started panicing a bit, but wouldn't let it show. He finally looked up and replied softly. "Would you want me to do this if you were in my position?"

The speed of the Impala started slowing as Dean took some time to think. He sighed and looked over at Sam, his little brother. He knew how heartbroken Sam would be if he did this, but he found that he didn't really care. "No. I wouldn't want you doing this. But, luckily. I'm not in your position." He parked the impala, slipped a fake ID out of his coat and got out of the car. Sam followed.

"Dean! Please DON'T do this!"

"Nope Sammy," Dean called back and started walking toward the middle of the cross roads.

"Dean-" Sam was about to start pleading even more for his brother to get back in the vehicle and turn around, but his tempature had dropped. There was someone or _something _behind him. He slowly turned around, and came face to face with a women. The women looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's. She had short black hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front, which went well with her pale complexion and the black suit she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Sam asked slowly.

The women smiled. It wasn't a reassuring or a soft smile. It was more of a taunting one, like if she knew something Sam didn't.

Dean turned around when he heard his brother talking, and saw Sam was turned opposite of him, so he obviously wasn't talking to him.

"Sam?" Dean asked slowly. "Who you talking to? Not another imaginary friend?" Dean tried to joke.

Sam looked at the women questionably. The women walked around Sam in a small circle and ran a hand through his brown hair. Her skin was freezing. Sam shuddered. When she got back to the beginning of the circle, she took a step back and checked Sam out from his toes to his face. She sighed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"I'm... Afraid that you're time is up Samuel Winchester."

Sam started backing up. "How do you know my name?"

"Because, Sammy." She took a step toward him, making him take one step back.

"I'm a Reaper."

"DEAN!" Sam almost screamed, losing his cool very fast. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't want to die. He heard Dean running toward him. But the Reaper wasn't going to wait for Dean to show up and save the day.

"I'm sorry Samuel." She said, inching towards him. "Everything comes to an end, and I'm afraid yours.. is here."

The next thing Sam felt was two cold fingers on his forehead and his breath hitching in his throat.

"NO! SAM!" Dean screamed. It was obvious he didn't have much time. So, changing direction from Sam, he ran to the middles of the crossroads. This wasn't going to be done nice and tidily, Dean knew. He started digging up the dirt with his own fingers, getting it underneath his finger nails. He tried to slow his heart beat, but couldn't. Sammy was about to be taken by a REAPER! Dean was just too on the edge.

Suddenly, Dean came to the small little blue box and yanked it out of the ground. With shaky, paining fingers he got the lid of the box open and threw out the picture inside. A picture of a blond headed girl smiling, and replaced it with his fake ID. He slammed the box shut, threw it back in the small hole and messily spread the dirt on top of it. Then, he waited. Dean turned back to where his brother once stood, and realized he was gone.

"SAM!" Dean screamed. No response. His hands were shaking. His mind was racing. Sam was _nowhere _in sight. He stood speechless. No, his little brother couldn't be dead. Sam could not be dead!

Dean sank to his knees in defeat. "SAM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then, he heard laughing. It wasn't Sam, unless he suddenly had turned into a women. This was because it was a girls voice. Dean heard footsteps and got up on his feet again with legs of cement. He turned, and came face to face with the crossroads demon. She tilted her head, her black eyes glistening and showed her vessels pearly white teeth. She smiled mockingly and Dean could do nothing but glare.

The demon then spoke, in a voice smooth as carmel, but to Dean sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Dean Winchester. Here to make a deal?"

Dean glared some more, but tears blurred his vision. Sam was dead. She laughed again.

"You evil sonuvabitch. You shut your trap or I'll kill you!" Dean threatened, although his voice cracked and sounded weak.

"Oh, Dean." The demon cooed, "Don't cry, because I got news for you."

Dean looked at her. "What?"

She tsked. "I'm not going to tell you with that tone mister."

Dean could feel rage consume his body. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "Okay then."

The demon could tell his voice was tight with anger and smirked. "It's good news. I promise. Just say please, and I'll spill."

"Hold it right there! I'm not saying please to a demon! Now you tell me or I'm gong to _SPILL_your guts all over the ground!" Dean spat, each word laced with acid.

The demon did nothing but merely chuckle. "I love your temper, Deano. But you might want to speak a little nicer, unless you want the deal to be worse."

Dean closed his eyes and took in a few breaths. "Okay. Miss crossroads demon. Can you.. please.. tell me?" Dean managed to say with great difficulty.

"Gladly." The demon slowly strolled closer to Dean, and whispered in his ear, sounding each word out. "Sammy.. isn't dead."

That got Deans attention. "What?"

The demon smiled. "Let's just say, I got a pissed off Reaper on my hands. But no need to thank me Dean. Now, tell me what you're here for? A new car?"

Dean looked back at the Impala. "No.. I want you to save Sam. Keep him alive."

The demon looked down, running a hand through her vessels thick black hair. "Okay.. But. Dean, I don't like you."

Dean shrugged. "Join the club. But, I'm sorry honey. This is you're job."

"You never let me finish..." The demon replied sharply, putting a finger to his lips. Dean stared at her.

"I don't like you. Never have, never will. But, like any other demon. I enjoy suffering. Especially.. Hunters suffering. Meanwhile, I've never met Sam. But I heard he's way better than you are. So..." She thought a little harder, her finger still pressed to Deans lips. Dean was in the mind set to bite or spit on it. He thought against it because he didn't want to risk the chances of letting Sam live.

"You.. can keep your soul. As much as it's worth. I don't want it. Now my boss isn't going to be pleased about this, I'll tell you that. But this'll help in the long run."

"What are you talking about!?" Dean asked, suddenly on high alert. This wasn't going as planned.

"I'll let Sam.. have more time. Seeing thats what he needs. But, he only has a month. I'll heal him completely. Arm, spine.. all healed. But he only has a month."

"What? Why?" Dean was speechless. He didn't like where this was going. "Why can't you just take my soul and let him live!?" Dean demanded to know.

"Because, Winchester. I want to see you SUFFER! Knowing your brother is going to die in a month, has to hurt. And knowing you can't stop it has to hurt more. I think it's a good deal, and my boss probably will too. She doesn't like your brother much."

Dean was lost. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to sell his soul and see Sam live on. What was going on? "But what am I giving you? what exactly is the deal? You're a demon. You don't do things out of the goodness of your heart!"

"Hurtful." The demon said seriously. She was starting to look angry. "The deal is.. I postpone your suffering for a month and you suffer after a month..."

"That's not a good deal!" Dean barked.

"Fine!" The demon yelled exasperated. "I postpone your suffering and you give me... This." She finished by yanking the gun out of Deans waist band and taking it.

"That's not a good deal!" Dean complained.

"Listen!" The demon shrieked. "All I want, is you to SUFFER."

The next thing Dean knew, was soft lips pressed firmly against his. The deal was made. The demon pulled away. "I'd go find your brother now Dean. You'll be glad to see he's in one peice." She threw the gun on the ground next to his feet and turned to leave.

Dean picked up the gun, and shot. Unfortunately the demon wa gone. Dean looked at the sky and screamed. This never went well at all. He never saved Sam, he just postponed his death.

**TBC**

**well? Do you like it? Review if you got the time, for better or for worse. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

**Authors Note: Hello again. I'm editing all the chapters and giving them cooler names by the way. Too everyone reading, I hope you enjoy the story. I know I'm not no writing wizard. That's for sure, and I know I don't really capture the brotherly moments all that well. But I try :). I enjoy writing the story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. So thanks to those who viewed, reviewed, favorite and my 9 followers. You guys all rock. Now, on to the story. **

**Chapter 4: Truth Be Told**

The Impala slowly crawled its way back to the deserted neighbourhood. Dean parked, and stared down the path. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. All he could think about was how Sam was going to die in a month. **In one full month**. He let out a heartwrenchng sob, and wiped his eyes. All he could do now was face this like a man. He got out of the Impala and started toward the house. He stopped short outside the door, he heard talking. He couldn't go in there. He'd see Sam, and break down. He took a few breaths. He HAD to calm himself down.

_ "You still got a month." _Dean thought. Although the thought was suppose to comfort him, it made his mood worsen. He bit his bottom lip.

_ "Come on Dean. Man up. For Sam." _Taking a few extra breaths, he pushed open the creaky door.

Sam was clueless in how he could stand, walk or anything that required movement at all, really. But he could. Bobby was furiously pacing around the cabins small living room. They both had established Dean was gone the instant Sam's eyes had opened. Bobby kept muttering curse words under his breath directed toward Dean, and although Sam had no idea what was going on, an idea was starting to dawn in his mind.

"You think Dean.. did something stupid?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Probably." Bobby muttered, his pace quickening as he spoke.

"Crossroads stupid?" Sam continued.

"Probably." Bobby repeated in the same mumbled tone.

Sam shrugged, not wanting to believe it. He let out a small sigh. "Maybe.. he didn't do anything?"

Bobby shook his head. "Dean. Is full of stupid ideas."

"Not all the time." Sam replied defensively.

Bobby stopped and stared at Sam. "Where your life is concerned, he has bucket loads of stupid ideas."

Uncertain guilt settled in Sam's stomach. He might be the reason for his brothers death. "Not all of them are stupid." His words never really defended Dean. They more of stated something.

Suddenly the door opened slowly, and Dean emerged from outside.

"Dean.." Sam started. His brothers eyes were bloodshot. Why was Dean crying?

Dean saw Sam, and just stared. Sam looked so much better now. The color had returned to his face. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the two top buttons undone, revealing a white shirt inside. No blood on his clothing. He looked so healthy.

"Sam..." Dean said, but his voice was hardly audible. He couldn't miss the way Bobby was looking at him. Sam got up, because he could walk now, with his arms open wide; indicating he wanted a hug. Dean wouldn't mind, seeing the last time he hugged Sam was when he was limp, half dead and blood was gurgling in the back of his throat. He walked over and hugged Sam.

"I'm fine Dean. Stop crying." Sam whispered in a comforting tone. This, however, did not comfort Dean. It taunted him knowing that his brother would be dead in a month. Sam saying he was fine, didn't help. It just made Dean fill up with guilt. Why couldn't he save his brother? This entire situation, confirmed Deans suspicions that the universe wanted him to have a miserable life. Well screw the universe, because Dean was going to save Sam, even if it cost him his life.

Sam could feel how tense Dean was. Why? He knew he couldn't come right out and ask. Not here, not now. Dean wasn't going to have an open discussion with him about why the hell he was upset in front of Bobby. No matter how much Dean loved the man, Dean still wasn't one to announce bad news to a group. He'd do it individually. Sam faked a yawn, he got the feeling that Dean would want to talk to Bobby first. Pulling away from Dean, Sam stretched. "I'm still a little tired, so I'm gonna go and sleep for a bit."

Dean nodded slowly. Sam turned, and walked into the room. Curiousity hung around in Sam's head as he tried to go to sleep. Why was Dean so upset? Sam frowned. He could hear voices, but he couldn't listen to the words being said. It bothered him knowing something was wrong, but not knowing exactly what. Sam comforted himself by thinking that Dean would tell him if it was important. And if something was bothering Dean really bad, it'd only be a matter of time before it rose to the surface.

"You what!?" Bobby started as Dean told his story.

"I went to make the deal. The crossroads deal. But Sam the ghost was there and wouldn't permit me to do anything stupid." Dean explained. Bobby looked relieved.

"I love that boy." Bobby stated.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways.. when I got to the crossroads, I went to make the deal anyway. Sam kept trying to stop me.. but, a reaper showed up." Dean paused, and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms and stared down at the floor. Bobby sat, interested but worried about the path this was going to take.

"A reaper?" Bobby repeated.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, a reaper. He was SECONDS from dying."

Bobby shook his head, "What happened next?"

"Well..." Dean took a deep breath. "I started running towards Sam, and then realised it wouldn't do no good. I mean, I couldn't see the Reaper. So I ran, dug a hole in the road and called up the crossroads demon and... Don't look at me like that!"

Bobby was giving Dean an dissapproving look. "Do you REALISE how stupid that is!?"

Dean gave Bobby an award winning glare. "Can you let me finish please?" He retorted. Sighing, Dean continued with his story.

"I called up the demon, and her deal was... Sam lives..." Dean slowly trailed off, wondering if he should tell Bobby.

"Sam lives and?" Bobby pestered.

"Sam lives... And I suffer."

"What?" Bobby asked, clearly confused.

"Bobby.. Sam's death is... Postponed. He dies in a month."

Bobby looked bewildered and the color drained out of his face, leaving him pale. "What?"

Dean was close to tears again. "He dies in a month... and I can't stop it."

Bobby walked over and hugged Dean as the water works started again. Dean cried silently, but Bobby could feel the sobs racking his chest. Poor Dean. Bobby looked at the room where Sam lay. "We'll find a way to save him Dean." Bobby insisted.

And Dean wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe they could. But at that moment, all he could think about was that they couldn't and how much Dean was going to miss him when he was gone. "I can't tell him this Bobby." Dean claimed. "How'd you feel if someone told you,you had a month to live?"

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, you have to tell him. It's the right thing to do."

Dean shook his head. "I can't.."

"Dean..." Bobby scolded.

"Fine!" Dean responded harshly. "I'll tell him... but when I'm ready."

Bobby nodded and let go of Dean. Dean didn't want to dmit it, but he and Bobby both knew he would never be ready to tell Sam.

The next moning Sam was persistent on moving out. He was getting sick of this deserted town with no running water, and he was dying for a shower.

"Dean! Hurry up! Pleaaase?" Sam begged, following as Dean roamed around the house looking for useful things. He sounded like a five year old. Dean chuckled.

"Okay Sammich. Only a couple more minutes."

Sam rolled his eyes, exasperately flew his arms up in the air and marched out to the Impala, getting in the passengers side. Dean stared after his brother. Yeah, he sure was going to miss him.

"So..." Bobby's voice startled Dean out of hs thoughts. He turned around and faced the older man.

"I'm heading out now.. Dean? Remember not to keep that secret... secret for too long. Sam deserves to know."

Dean nodded and waved off the mans concern, "Yeah, yeah."

Bobby left, and with that Dean picked up his duffle off the table and started toward the Impala. He got inside the car, his baby, and felt comfortable having Sam next to him.

"So.." Sam started awkwardly, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Dean checked his pockets for his keys and answered with a "nope" popping the P.

"God dammit! Where are my keys!?" Dean exclaimed. Sam laughed, and threw them over. The bitch snaked them out of his pocket.

He sneered at Sam. "Bitch."

Sam laughed and responded with the usual. "Jerk."

Sam kept staring at Dean as if he was waiting for something. When Dean finally started to let on that he knew, Sam automatcally looked out the window.

"Sammy.." Dean started with a smirk, "I know I'm sexy, but.. I don't roll that way."

Sam looked at Dean disgusted. "Ew. Just start the car so we can leave this dump."

Dean smiled and put the keys in the ignition. The smile quickly faded away as he turned the key, and from the speakers blasted... salsa music. Sam exploded in laughter. Dean glared at him.

"You're a real bitch. You know that?" Dean claimed annoyed as he turned down the music.

Sam just laughed. Dean stared. At first it was with annoyance, and then depression.

Yeah, Dean was going to miss Sam when he was gone.

**TBC**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Struggling

**Chapter 5 everybody! And I would like to thank everyone that has viewed my story! 857 views. That's a lot. Thank you sooooo much! And I know that this chapter isn't exactly exciting, but not every part in a story ****is**** exciting. So I thank everyone who has stayed with my story this long. And I promise, things will get more interesting as it goes.**

Chapter 5: Struggling

After returning over Deans prized possesions, his rock music (that Sam had no desired taste in) , Sam went to picking through various newspapers for a case. "When the Leevee Breaks" by Led Zeppelin was playing for the fifth time at least, and Sam was starting to miss the salsa music. Dean was singing cheerlessly, which showed Sam that he was right and there was something eating at Dean. Now if he could only find a way to make him open up. It was actually pretty hard, because when Dean wanted to keep things hidden. He could keep them hidden. All Sam could really do was pry at the semes, until Dean broke enough to stop acting tough and get things off his chest. Sam believed he was one of the reasons Dean was alive, because if he wasn't around Dean would go crazy. Suddenly, the volume lowered. Sam looked up and could see Dean debating with himself. He wanted to say something, but kept his mouth closed.

The volume was lowered down to 5. Wow, Sam knew he was in for a long discussion.

"Sam..." Dean began.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

Dean looked over, and Sam couldn't quite place the look on his face. And he didn't have to, because Deans face split into a grin. "Let's go to the Grand Canyon."

Sam stared at Dean. Dean only ever said that when he felt they needed a break, or he was sick of the job, or something bad was coming and Dean wanted to forget about the real world for a bit. "Dean.. whats this all about?" Sam asked, in a tone that Sam hoped would sneak pass his defence and make him shine a little more light on the situation. It was such an innocent voice. Deans eyes shone with pity and pure sadness, even though the smile was planted on his face.

"I think we need a break. I mean, with everything thats happened. and your spine."

Sam shook his head. "I'm as good as new. Dean, we can't just drop everything to take a vacation! People are dying, people need saving. And there aren't enough hunters in the world." Sam looked back down at the newspaper.

"But Sam. I don't want you getting hurt again." Dean said feircely, but Sam could hear the plea beneath the harsh tone. Dean was obviously hiding something, and it was about him.

"Dean... Whats this about?" Sam asked, suddenly not gentle and innocent, but demanding and a little scared.

"Nothing. " Dean responded, but it was too quickly to be believed. He started to turn up the volume when Sam stopped him.

"Whats going on Dean?"

"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed. "It's NOTHING." Dean sighed exasperately. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to the paper. Why was Dean acting all protective? What was he bottling up?

"We can hunt next week." Dean claimed. He hauled out a road map and threw it at Sam. "Map out the way to the Grand Canyon Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and stared at the map. He _could _map out the way to the Grand Canyon, or he could make Dean drive into a case. On the newspaper was a story, it seemed like their kind of problem. A small town, on the outskirts of nowhere, was suffering with a virus. Almost all the kids had slipped into a coma. Sam couldn't just sit around and enjoy himself knowing that he could be out doing something; something good. And ever since he learnt about the demon blood.. He shuddered. Luckily, Dean never noticed. So, Sam looked over at Dean and told him the directions to the town, instead of Deans desired destination. Even Dean couldn't say no to a case when it involved kids. Children shouldn't have to worry about the things that go bump in the dark. They should leave it to the professionals, which so happened to be the Winchester brothers.

Dean knew Sams directions were false, because it took him way too long to tell him where to drive. Also, it was the way he glanced over the newspaper as if debating whether or not to have fun, or to do the job. The job sucks. Dean secretly wished he chose fun. Dean didn't want to worry about Sam getting himself killed earlier than planned, and on the job all it took was a wrong move. He didn't want to lose Sam! He just wanted to enjoy his brothers company while it lasted, but of course Sam wasn't going to make it easy. So... Dean sighed, turned up the music and drove. If Sam wanted a case, fine. Sam could have a case, but he was going on a lock down.

At around five o'clock Dean hauled into a diner down the road and decided to fill the Impala up. Dean almost jumped out of his skin as Sam got out of the vehicle.

"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked, walking up to Dean while taking out his wallet.

"Get back in the car. I can get food." Dean said seriously.

"What?" Sam said, giving Dean the strangest look. "Are you serious?"

Dean nodded. Sam leaned his back on the impala, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Wow.."

"Whys that so hard to believe?" Dean asked sharply.

"Hey! Slow down Sparky!" Sam replied with a laugh. "It's just I usually get food. I mean, when you order food.. you spend like half our money on pie. And.." Sam just smirked at the look on Deans face.

"Last time you went to get food, yellow eyes snatched you up."

Sam sighed and looked down at his shoes. Here they went again. "Dean... You sure something isn't bothering you?" Sam expected the answer before he heard it.

"Nothings bothering me! God Sam!" Deans voice was harsh. "Stop trying to make me, open up to you. I don't want to get all... touch and feely."

"Is it something about the crossroads. What happened at the crossroads?" Sam kept on, disregarding Deans comment.

"Sam. Shut up." Dean commanded as he finished filling up the Impala.

"So, something happened at the crossroads." Sam confirmed, following Dean into the store. Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam kept being that annoying, little brother and asking. "Dean, I just want to help."

"You can help, by going back to the car!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean!" he pleaded, but Dean pointed back at the Impala.

"Go." Dean ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave him the bitchiest look before he walked back to the vehicle and got in, no doubt slamming the door.

Why couldn't Sam understand Dean was trying to protect him? Dean shook off his nerves and got them some food.

"A chicken wrap, a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, and an apple pie."

After recieving the food and paying for it with a fake credit card, he walked back to the vehicle and got in. He passed over the food to Sam, and Sam took a bite. He swallowed.

Shrugging, he replied. "Not the worse food I ever had."

"Their burgers are HEAVEN!" Dean sang.

Sam shook his head, his mop of hair falling in his face. He chuckled. "Dude, you have an unhealthy obsession with everything now-a-days. Burgers, pie, your car!" Sam paused for a minute. "Please don't start on me."

Dean looked at him, and on a scale from 1 to 10 on how weird he was looking at him, it's have to be a 9.5. Sam laughed even more.

"I'm sorry Sammy. No matter how pretty you think you are. I'm not interested."

Sam snickered. "Just drive." So, Dean started driving again.

It took about 2 days to reach the destination. Sam's eyes were ready to drop. He'd been researching for at least 5 hours, and listening to Deans stupid music, that was really distracting, along with Deans very bad singing voice. Not that Sam would tell him that. Dean parked the car at the motel and went into get a room for them. Sam got out and stretched his long, lanky limbs. He yawned, and watched Dean walk back.

"Got a nice little room for us Sammy," He said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Sam couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Dean was acting... too nice. Not, that that was a bad thing. After getting the bags from the trunk and locking the Impala up, Dean walked to the room and Sam followed with his shoulders hunched and his head titled down towards the ground. He kept looking at his shoes, and shuffled his feet along.

"So, what'd you find out about the case.. That I didn't agree on." Dean asked casually, unlocking the room door and walked in. The motel was small, with two twin beds covered in thing green sheets. The floor was wooden, and the walls were light brown. Sam had to admit it was better then the other motel rooms they've stumbled upon. He laid his bag on the bed and plopped down.

"Well.." Sam began, "I don't really have any leads, but the victims are usually children... in grade 3 to 7."

All the color drained out of Deans face. "Thats just... sick."

Sam nodded. "I know. The papers say they think it's something in the water. But that wouldn't explain how only kids are getting sick if you ask me."

"A witch maybe?" Dean looked up at Sam questionably.

"Could be. I guess we're going to have to inerveiw families and look around for hex bags then." Sam replied, ending the discussion with a shrug and going back to the book he'd been reading, looking for clues in what this could be for most of the ride.

Dean sat down on the other bed and started to clean his guns. He'd look up now and then and the scattered time he's see Sam looking at him, he'd crack a smile. Dean was kind of hoping it _was_ a witch. As much as he hated those bastards. If it was a witch, he'd give them hell for diseasing this town. But, he wouldn't kill that witch. No, he'd make the witch help him. Help him save Sam. And if they didn't cooperate. Then he would kill them. But, he needed to save Sam.

Sam sighed and spoke. "I think we should go now. First, we should hit the hospital. Then, we should go to the famalies, see if we can find some hex bags.. and maybe we could hit the towns water supply. Just to see."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, uninterestingly. "Okay then, I'll take it we'll need suits?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, hopefully this town doesn't know who Dean Winchester is. Not really wanting to do this one alone."

Dean got up and ruffled Sams hair again. "You won't Sammy." He couldn't miss the way Sam looked at him.

"He doesn't need to know. Not yet anyway."

Dean thought to himself, and he kept thinking it until he convinced himself it was true. Sammy didn't need to know.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Down to Business

**Chapter 6 everyone! Thanks for all the views by the way. I'd like to thank SPNxBookworm, for her support on my story. And I'd also like to say, for all you supernatural fans, check out her writing! She's good, wait not good. GREAT at writing. She's a big inspiration to me and she's really amazing at writing... WAY better than me. Her stories really catch the brothers personalities and ... brotherlieness. So go check her out, thanks for the views. I like to thank everyone that has viewed my story, whether it's the same people over and over, or if it's someone who absolutely hates my story and just wants to see how it turns out. Thanks. The views are greatly appreciated! **

Chapter 6: Getting Down to Business

Sam offered to drive, despite how tired he was. He was worried about Dean.

Deans response to that was, "No way! No way are you driving my baby."

"I'm worried about you though!" Sam admitted in a pleading voice.

"Stop worrying about me. Okay?" He demanded. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I can't help it. Dean, When you're up at long hours of the night, driving so I don't have to wake up. And then you_ ACTUALLY _turn the music _down_ so I can go to sleep, instead of turning it up, to bother me. Or shoving spoons in my mouth or something else that you usually do. Dean.. How can I not be worried?" Sam paused, looking at him with big, concerned eyes. "You're not acting like yourself. And you won't tell me why, and you say you're fine. You _always _say you're fine. But you're not."

"Just get in the car." Dean hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry I'm trying to be nice for once. I'll be a complete dick to you like always then."

"You're not a dick.. always." Sam assured him. Dean glared at Sam and muttered a sarcastic thanks underneath his breath.

Sam would have smirked and joked around a little more, like normal brothers do. But, this was a serious matter. "Dean, you can't hide things from me. Well, you can. But, with lives like ours. Secrets come and bite us in the ass, Dean. I mean Becky, and well.. Everyone that we ever met that didn't know about hunting. Secrets ruin relationships. And if your willing to ruin a relationship with your own brother. So be it." Sam talked in a calm tone, but there was heat behind every word. He swung the door to the Impala open and settled into the passengers side. When Dean entered, Sams eyes glued to the scenery outside the window. He knew what he said hurt Dean, and he couldn't bear to look at him. He just needed answers.

Dean started the car, but didn't turn on the music. "Look... Sammy." Dean started in a understanding tone. "I get where your coming from, I do. Secrets can end in one... bloody mess. " He flinched as he said the words "bloody mess", making more questions rise in the back of Sams mind.

"But.." Dean continued, sighing at the end. "You have to trust me on this one. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me Sam."

"I _do_ trust you Dean!" Sam exclaimed annoyed. "I'm saying that, yes I trust you. But, I can't let you suffer this alone. What is it Dean? I can help!"

Sammy sounded so frantic to Deans ears. It hurt, he wanted to let it slip. Tell him that he was going to die in a month. But a quick glance at those puppy dog eyes, displayed on Sams face, Dean just couldn't.

"You can't help." Dean said in a gruff voice, hoping he could hold off Sams questions for a while with his rough tone. He knew Sam would always be asking questions, that was a gaurentee. But, both of them needed to be on the game for the interveiws. And telling Sam he was going to die in a month, had to be distracting.

"I can try." Sam muttered.

"Just let it go." Dean snapped at Sam, and then the Impala fell silent.

When they got to the hospital, Sam was no longer bugging Dean about whatever he was hiding. It was a waste of oxygen. Dean wasn't going to tell him... not yet anyway. Sam would find out one way or another, and he was pretty sure Dean was aware. But that matter was put aside, for there was work to be done.

They walked into the hospital, dressed in fancy suits with fake FBI card planted in their jeans pockets. As soon as you entered the hospital, everything went eerie quiet. You could hear the phones ringing, and the lady at the front desk answering them. And you could also hear shuffle of paper on clip boards and the soft footsteps of nurses and doctors. But there was no conversation. The place reeked with the stench of the sick. Walking past rooms Dean would look in and see children. Their eyes would be closed, they'd be pale and their parents would be sitting next to them waiting for them to revive. It turned Deans stomach. Why would monsters hurt children? It wasn't right to Dean.

Sam walked up to a nurse and gently tapped her shoulder. The nurse turned around.

"Yes?" She replied in an aggitated voice. She had short brown hair, and big blue eyes, that at the moment contained nothing but annoyance to the men standing in front of her. The guy with the short hair gave her a once over and smiled at her. She could tell he was the type of guy that would hit on anything that moved. His partner on the other hand seemed right down to buisness.

"Excuse me miss.." The tall guy with the long mop of hair paused for a minute to read her name tag. "Miss Julie. Me and my partner here are with the FBI." He replied gently, showing his card while his partner mimicked the move. The tall guys voice sounded apolegetic, as if he knew he was wasting her time. Julie's face softened a bit.

"What can I do for you Mr. Williams?" She asked, trying to keep her tone as nice as possible.

The short-haired guy stepped in and spoke. "We heard a lot of kids are getting sick. Strolling through the hospital, I can see that is no lie."

"Yes.." Julie said slowly, "I don't see why the FBI would want to get involved in this?" Julie starightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well.." Williams started, "We think someone.. did this to the kids."

Julie shook her head. "I already went over this with the other guys. I honestly believe it is something in the water. The water tower has been shut down for the day while men check the entire thing out." Julie bit her lip.

"Yes. But how would it only be affecting kids?" Williams' partner, Burke asked.

Williams cleared his throat and slowly spoke again. "Me and my partner were wondering if we could talk to some of the family members. Maybe a child that hasn't... slipped into a coma."

Julie stared at them like they were crazy. "Families are grieving. And we're doing all we can to help the kids. I don't think people need to be questioned, making their day worse."

Suddenly a women walked quickly up to Julie and tapped her on the shoulder, behind her was a small little boy about the age of nine. He had his mouth covered with his arm and was coughing up a storm. He looked sickly pale.

"Nurse Julie." Said the women in a tight, strained voice. "Please tell me you have another room. Jake.." She looked down at her son for a quick second and ran fingers through his hair. "I think he's come down with the virus."

Julie pushed the thoughts of the officers away and nodded quickly. "Let me go check." Then she ran to the front desk to see if they had a room.

The women waited anxiously and Sam and Dean felt like the needed to comfort her and the kid.

"I'm sure it's just the flu." Dean tried reassuringly, but the women only shook her head. "That's what the said about my eldest son Ryan. Ryan was the first. Then everyone after that, and now it's been given to Jake."

"It's not a flu mommy." Jake replied in an annoyed voice, as if he had been telling her that for a long time.

"Of course it is!" the women bit her thumb nail nervously. "I just hope they find the cure soon."

"Mommy! I told you.. it's the girl."

Sam looked at Dean quizically, and then back to Jake. Sam crouched down to Jakes level. "What girl Jake?"

Jake looked seriously at Sam as he said, "No one knows her name. She wears a white dress, and she has long red hair. And rumor says she touches you, and makes you sick."

Jake started coughing again and his mother rubbed his back comfortably.

"I'm sorry officers. He's hallucinating."

"So, Jake." Dean started, "Did this girl touch you?" Dean tried not to take that dirty mindedly, because frankly he didn't want a pedo ghost on his hands, and second. It was a kid. When Jake nodded the nurse returned and informed the mother that they did have a room and rushed the small family there, ending the discussion with Dean and Sam as she did so.

Sam and Dean then walked out to the Impala and stared at each other for a while, confused. "Someone that touches you and you get sick?" Dean was confused.

"Yeah... I think we need to research." Sam said biting his bottom lip.

"Julie.. seemed awfully edgy to get rid of us." Dean pointed out, with a slight frown, because Julie was kind of hot.

Sam shrugged. "Not everyone is going to agree with telling us what we need to know..." Sam explained to Dean as he walked over to the passengers side of the Impala.

While getting in the Impala, Dean asked Sam, "You think the kid, might've actually been hallucinating?"

Sam sighed a tiny bit and looked out the window, "Maybe. But it doesn't hurt to check. Where to next?"

Dean started the Impala and turned the volume up so they both could listen to some AC/DC. "I say we hit the water tower. Julie seems pretty certain it's something in the water. I say we go prove her wrong."

**TBC**

**Hey! What about it? I know the chapters haven't been... intense lately. I'll try to change that. **

**So, is it the towns water supply, or is it someone.. or ****_something _****else? **

**Anyways. I might be gone for awhile.. I have this camp coming up, and I'll be fairly busy in August. But I'll try to update as soon as I can, I hope you liked this chapter! Some new faces show up in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wallace's

**NEXT CHAPTER! Who's happy about it? Well. This is chapter 7! Thanks for reveiwing, that one person that did. And thanks for al the views. I will apologizer in advanced. Because I don't believe this chapter is one of my bests. But I'll let you decide.**

Chapter 7: The Wallace's

Dean and Sam drove in silence to the water tower, which was on the outskirts of the small town. The brother's really had nothing to say each other. Dean let the music play to fill the void between the unspoken thoughts that both were thinking. Dean could tell by Sam's steady breathing next to him, and how he kept looking out the window, he was trying really hard to figure out what was bothering Dean. And it was not helping Dean one bit, because all Dean could think about was, how Sam was oblivious to the fact he was going to die in only a couple of weeks, and Dean couldn't bear tell him. Would Sam even try to save himself if he figured out? Dean bit his bottom lip nervously and tightened his grip on the steering wheel absent-mindedly. Sam was such a nice kid. He was still a kid in Dean's mind. Dean thought it might always be that way. Sam, the kid brother. Lost in his thoughts, he almost never heard Sam.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "Dean? We passed the water tower..."

"Oh..." Was all Dean could managed, as he pulled over and turned around.

"Dean. Are you sure you don't need to"

"I'm sure Sam." Dean barked, Sam jumped a little and shifted more uncomfortably into the Impalas' passengers seat. Dean focused on driving, biting back the apology for Sam that he was forming on the tip of his tongue. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Sam slowly followed his example.

_"You're going to have to tell him sometime. Dean" _a little voice in the back of his mind reminded Dean. He looked over at his kid brother. Sam looked upset, worried, awful, and it made Dean feel really bad. All Sam did was care too much, and if he wasn't going to die in a month, it'd probably be the death of him.

Sam sighed, "well.. let's go." He started walking through the boggy lands to get to the water tower. The grass was a yellowish brown because of the time of year. The bushes and shrubs were naked of leaves, and the sun wasn't as bright as in the summer months. The air was brisk and cool, and it made Sam want to stop and enjoy the beauty of it all. But there just wasn't enough minutes in a day, when people needed saving. So, he trudged forward, making his way to the silver, metallic tank full of water. Dean followed silently, wondering about things. His brother didn't seem too happy, and he knew why. Sam always felt agitated and upset, and so many other emotions when people kept secrets from him. Even if it _was_ for the better, Sam just always wanted to know. He was like it even as a kid, always asking questions. He hated being left out in the dark, when everyone around him seemed to know what was going on. He was stubborn like that. Still Dean had to ask, just to make sure this whole thing wasn't bothering him too much. And as suspected, it was.

"You okay Sammy? You seem awfully sour."

Sam rolled his eyes and kept walking, not responding to Dean. Dean swallowed all of his comments and replied with a simple "okay."

"You're not telling me anything. And you keep looking at me weird. I just want you to tell me the truth Dean. Is that really too much to ask?" Sam asked, turning around looking at Dean with his big, puppy dog eyes. Why did God curse him with a brother who was so stubborn and persistent!?

"It's not that important..." Dean said slowly, trying to sound convincing. "Now knock it off, or I'm going to break your nose."

"You know. I deserve to know. You went and made the damn deal _because_ of me!" Sam snapped.

Dean clenched his fist in rage, and tried to calm down his nerves. Slowly, unclenching his fingers, he let his hand fall open by his side as he spoke. "I'd do it again too, Sam."

Sam shook his head taking awhile before he let the words flow out of his mouth in a small voice, "Did you sell your soul...?"

Dean went silent. Sam looked at him in disbelief. "You did! Didn't you!?"

"No. Sam. I never. I never sold my soul..."

"Then what.. happened there Dean?" Sam asked, looking defeated. His only lead was that Dean had sold his soul and didn't know how to break it to Sam. But NOW? It was something else?

Dean sighed, and was about to speak the truth to Sam, let it all out. The deal, how he only had a few weeks to live, when suddenly he saw something. He reached behind and took his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. "There's someone there."

Sam followed pursuit and they both slowly creeped up to the water tower. A little ways down on this hill were three people. Two women and one male. The male had wind-swept, dark brown hair, short like Deans and he had chiseled features. The women both had the same hair color, just like the guy. The women on the left had her hair in a tight braid, and the women on the right had her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Both women were pretty, and each of the three had the same color skin and were wearing suits. They looked like siblings, but the women were shorter than the man. They seemed to be having a deep discussion. Sam did the risky thing, and went a little ways down the hill. Which made Deans heart rate pick up with panic when he realized each and every one of them down there, were armed.

"Sam!" He hissed.

Sam looked back at him and mouthed; "I got this."

Dean grumbled. "Get back here!" But Sam never listened and kept advancing toward the three people. Who, Dean realized, knew Sam was coming, but were acting like they never. But he couldn't miss the way the guy reached back to take something out of his jeans. Something like a gun.

_"Agents always have guns in their holsters... meaning." _

"Hunter." Dean whispered slowly, getting up and darting down with Sam. But it was too late, the three people had their guns out and were pointing them at the Winchesters.

"Hey! Hey... put down the guns." Sam replied, "We're only here to check out the water tower."

"We're federal agents. So put down the guns." Dean barked, getting edgy about how close their guns were to Sam.

"Federal agents hey?" Said the shortest girl, her hair was in a braid. "Show us."

Sam slowly took his wallet out of his back pocket and showed her the badge. Snatching the wallet, she snorted. "Impressive. But fake. Now." She cocked the gun and pointed it at Sam's chest. Dean tensed up.

"Who are you guys?"

Sam bit his lip nervously and looked over at Dean.

"We can ask you the same thing." Dean replied smugly.

"Yeah, but we're the ones with guns pointed at you." The guy pointed out, his voice was cocky.

Dean laughed sarcastically, giving him a sour look. The guy laughed back, but the laughter was real. Sam couldn't miss the way the girl with the braid looked up and down at Dean, checking him out. He wanted to roll his eyes, every girl had that reaction when it came to Dean. He was basically a male model. And with that snarky smile he always wore, girls ran over to him, like bees attracted to honey. Or flowers ..? Never mind. Only people who really knew Dean, knew what he was like. Cocky and sarcastic to hide the feelings inside. He wore the smile to make everything seem okay, when really his walls were breaking. Dean was really good at hiding his feelings, and Sam was really good at finding that kind of stuff out. He was still wondering about the cross roads thing though.

While the time Sam thought about his big brother, he was also taking in the so-called officers in front of them, with guns pointed fairly close to both of their faces. They looked too calm to be real agents. Sam and Dean sadly dealt with a lot of officers, and if you were running towards them with a gun, they'd point theirs at yours, tell you to drop to your knees, cuff you and send you to the station for questioning. These guys, seemed like they didn't care about Sam and Dean all that much, and would blow out their brains if they didn't give them what they wanted. Neither attempted cuffing them.

"You're not officers." Sam stated.

"Yeah, we are." The girl with the pony tail spoke up, her brown, olive shaped eyes intently locked into focus on Sam as she spoke.

"It takes more than a cheap suit to be a cop, lady." Dean noted. "You keep your guns in your waist bands often? Because normal cops, keep 'em in their holsters."

The girl let her shoulders fall back as she breathed, slowly lowering the gun. Her partners kept them raised though.

"We're undercover cops." The guy replied in a voice Sam and Dean could tell was a lie, because they've used that tone often enough.

"Arresting vampires, and demons, and crap. In that little cell you like to call Hell? We know hunters when we see them."

All of the guns were lowered, the moment the words left their lips. "So.. who are you guys?" The girl with the braid tried again.

"Hunters." Dean replied coldly. He didn't want to share any information with peoples who put guns at his brother's head. Meanwhile, Sam had other plans.

"I'm Sam. And that's my brother Dean."

The guy bit his bottom lip intensely, as if he was thinking. "Winchester boys?"

Sam nodded, they'd already established that other hunters knew of them.

"I thought you'd be better looking." Said the girl with the pony tail. She laughed, her laugh light and soft. "I'm Cherise. But everyone seems to call me Cherry." she shook hands with Sam. Sam looked at her strangely.

"Cherry? Why?"

The other girl, apparently her sister chimed in. "She makes the best cherry pie." She smiled.

Dean shrugged. "I'm more of an apple pie kind of guy." Dean smiled at the girls, flashing his pearly whites and being proud that he unintentionally rhymed that line. Cherry's sister laughed. "I'm Emma!" She introduced. She jerked a thumb in the direction of the guy.

"That's my brother Dennis. Our younger one, Jeremy is at home with the baby sitter. Can't take him on a case."

Dennis didn't seem like the kind of talkative type, and eyed both brothers with a predatory look. "Touch my sisters, and you'll lose an ear." He threatened.

Dean put his hands up like he was surrendering and chuckled. "Don't worry man. Not here to harm anyone. Well any_one_, as in humans. We're working the case in the area. Get the son of a bitch monster that's getting kids sick. I reckon that's what you're doing?"

"Reckon? Since when did YOU use words like reckon?" Sam mocked, earning himself a playful, but hurtful nudge in the ribs from Dean. "Shut up Sam."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Cherise said, getting back on topic. "Our little brother, he's in the range of the kids getting sick."

"Lucky ass gets to drink Pepsi all day." Emma said with the shake of the head, but she was smiling.

"Get to the hospital yet?" Sam asked, more interested in the conversation he and Cherry were having. All Dean could think about at that moment was how pretty Emma would look in a bikini. But a quick glance from Dennis, and he cleared his composure and listened on the conversation between the two geeks.

Cherry shook her head. "No. not yet. We just started."

Dean spoke up, cutting off Sam. "There was this kid, Jake. He said something about a girl. long red hair, white dress. Sound like anyone that died in the area?"

All three siblings shrugged. "We moved in here only a couple months ago." Dennis said, in his slightly warming voice, he seemed to be having trouble opening up to the brothers. "We decided to stop hunting. But started up again when all of this occurred. Maybe a week ago?"

"A week?" Dean repeated. He licked his lips.

"So why would a spirit, randomly start-up and hurting little kids?" Emma asked, a confused look decorating herself.

"I think we're going to have to do some research." Cherise sighed, running a hand through her messy bang.

"Great. We got the massive research genius, right here." Dean said, hitting his brother playfully in the shoulder. He hoped he was acting normal. If Sam thought not, he didn't show it.

"No. We're not working with you guys." Dennis responded sharply. Emma and Cherise both shouted at Dennis at the same time.

"We're not. This is our problem. Not theirs."

"What! Are you pulling the we-were-here-first thing Dennis!? Oh my God! You are SUCH a child!" Emma nearly screamed at him. "We need all the help we can get. Do _you_ want Jeremy to get hurt? Do _you_ want him to get sick and ill and comatose? Wow! What a great brother you are!" Emma folded her arms crossly across her chest. She then turned and smiled at the brothers. It was a strained smile, because she was still mad at Dennis. but it was beautiful none-the-less.

Her voice quavered as she offered, "Yes. You can help us! You can even stay in our guest rooms!"

Dennis' eyes widened.

"We... Me and my brother. We can stay at a motel." Sam claimed.

But Emma, and Cherry even insisted, not wanting to push away such strong, sexy men. "No, it's really okay. Really. Dennis... can go blow a goat. We're ALL in this TOGETHER." The girls emphasised, darting glares toward Dennis. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"No.. It's ok. We can get a mot-" Sam started, but his sentence was cut off by Dean.

"Okay sweeties. If you insist." He looked at Sam with an intense stare, and Sam stopped refusing the offer. "But we'll be going straight after the case. You won't even notice we left." Sam promised them, especially Dennis.

_"Well, lets hope this case gets done soon." _Dennis thought hopefully, as he begrudgingly stomped back to their car. He stopped short as he saw the most beautiful thing. A 1967 Chevy Impala, its body glistening in the afternoon sun, parked at the side of the road. He watched longingly as Dean and Sam Winchester walked to the car. Maybe he could get along with them after all.

**TBC**

**The wonders of the Impala! What a magnificent car. Anyways, I know it wasn't the best chapter in all. But I was to have some of my own characters in it. You know, to be honest, really not fond of OC's. But oh well. Here they are. Dennis, Emma and Cherise Wallace. Jeremy comes in next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, And I understand if you didn't. My chapters haven't been as interesting and heartbreaking as the beginning chapters. But don't worry. I'm working on it. I hope the next chapter will be more intense. Review if you want. You can even give me ideas in what should happen next. I wanna have some fun with this. And all you people out there are creative.**


	8. Chapter 8: Freaky Things

**Sorry for the late update guys and gals! It's been busy for me lately. And tomorrow I'm going into town for 3 days. Thank you guys for all the views. I really thought my story wouldn't get as many as its gotten. So I'd like to thank you guys. All of you. Anyways onto the story.**

Chapter 8: Freaky things

The Wallace's house was magnificant. A two story tall house, with a bronze colored deck attached hidden from the outside world by a thin forest of trees. A winding driveway led up to the door where the Wallace's parked their car, but the Winchesters stayed behind and parked at the side of the road. They weren't feeling totally welcomed into the Wallace's house just yet, and thats why the brothers slowly made their way up to the house. The tension was still in the air between the brothers, even if they tried to ignore it. Dean could tell how frustrated Sam was with him by the way he walked with a quickened pace, as if he was trying to get away from Dean. And how he'd avoid eye contact with Dean as much as he could; his bangs falling messily into his eyes everytime he'd talk to him. Dean tried to ignore it as best as he could.

Sam could tell Dean was hiding something. Something big and something important. In his mind he worked out numerous ways into finding out what was wrong. He didn't want to be left out of all this bullshit. He felt that feeling enough when he was a kid and their dad and Dean would drag him around not telling him what was going on. Why he always had to leave his new friends, and his favorite teachers. He was tired of not knowing. He wanted to be a part of the solution, not the problem. But thats what Dean was making him do. Be a part of the problem. So, Sam walked deep in thought. Maybe he could trick Bobby into telling him what was up, but then again Bobby was smart. And it was obvious Dean wasn't going to tell him. So for the time being, he gave up and kept trying to think of ways to make Dean tell him.

Upon reaching the house, the tension was lifted as the brothers took a second to gaze up at the house in awe. The house was big, bigger than a normal house, but smaller than a mansion. The siding was white with a tint of pink to it, and scattered across the walls was a collection of rectangular glass windows, with one octagonal one framed in white at the top of the house where the attic was placed. The lawn was green and flowers blossomed in the various gardens. A soccer ball laid a little off to the side, looking a bit out of place in all the beauty.

"This is our home." Cherise said, walking up to the brothers.

"It's not the best house in the world, but it does us good." Emma added, making Dean jump because he didn't know she walked up behind him.

"You guys.. You're not rich are you?" Dean asked in a curious voice.

Emma broke into a grin, "We're average."

"We can't stay here..." Sam said, shaking his head. Dean hit him across the shoulder.

"And why can't we?" Dean hissed. Sam just looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry sweetie. BOTH of you guys are welcome here anyway. Come on in, we'll make you feel right at home." Emma exclaimed in a very cheery voice, rubbing Sam's arm where Dean had hit him.

Motioning both the boys in, Cherise made it to the door and opened it up. Warmth was the first thing that met them. Inside, the house looked made of wood. The walls were an assortment of colors that ranged from orange to red to light blue to brown. The floor was wood until it met to the kitchen, where it turned into white tiles. In the living room there was a dark red leather couch and a brick fire place, where embers glowed bright. On the couch sat Dennis, and a young boy about the age of eleven, who seemed zoned into a game-boy game.

"That young lad in there. That's our little brother Jeremy." Emma noted. Dressed in jeans and a navy blue addidas hoodie was Jeremy. Unlike his other siblings, he had a pale complexion and blue eyes. His hair was strawberry blond instead of the blackish brown hair the other Wallace's seemed to share. He looked up as he heard his name and his eyes strayed to Dean and Sam. Sam didn't know why, but it felt as if Jeremy's gaze lingered on him a little longer than Deans.

"Did you bring me friends to play with?" Jeremy announced in a dull voice, closing his game boy advanced and laying it on the mahogany coffee table. He stood up, showing his full height of about 4.7 feet. He walked over and looked up at the brothers. Holding out a hand saying, "Hello. I'm Jeremy Hayes, the adopted Wallace."

That explained the difference in the looks.

Dean took his hand and shook it. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Hi.." Sam replied awkwardly.

"Are you guys here because all my friends are getting sick?" Jeremy asked with a hint of curiousity.

Crouching down to his height, Sam nodded. "Yes. Jeremy. Do you think ypu can tell me and my brother, when all your friends start getting sick?"

Jeremy bit his lip, thinking hard and said, "It started with my best friend Ryan, It was Wednesday. We were all playing frisbee, when his brother Jake through it, pass the gate. Pass the bushes, into the grave yard. So me and Ryan went to get it. When we got pass the gate, there was this girl."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Jeremy! You never told us that!" Dennis barked.

"You never asked!" Jeremy shouted back angrily.

"IT NEVER CLICKED TO TELL US?" Dennis shouted back. Emma tugged at Dennisè shirt.

"Dennis! Leave him alone and let him talk! Maybe he can help.."

Dennis grumbled, gritting his teeth and glaring at the Winchesters before turning into the kitchen and dissappearing with Emma on his heels.

Jeremy had his head bowed, and a couple tears were running down his face. Cherry walked over and crouched down with Sam and rubbed Jeremy's back in circles. "it's ok baby. Dennis is just aggitated and jealous. He just wants to keep you safe. You know that right?"

Jeremy nodded slowly, "I just wish he'd stop yelling at me all the time."

Cherry pulled him into a tight squeeze and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "How about you sit on the couch, and try to tell Sam and Dean anything that might be helpful, and I'll get you all some pie."

Jeremy nodded eagerly and skipped to the couch. Cherry smiled up at the brothers and left. Sam couldn't help but watch her leave. She reminded him so much of Jess. Dean laughed and hit Sam on the arm, muttering under his breath, "Sammy has a crush" as he walked by.

"I do not." Sam scoffed, sitting across from Jeremy in the arm chair, while Dean took the seat on the couch next to him. Dean was sure to keep his distance from the kid, not wanting to alarm him. But Jeremy seemed right at home, even with the strangers here.

"So Jeremy. You saw a girl?" Dean asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Can you tell us what she looked like Jeremy? Anything you can remember?"

Jeremy chewed his bottom lip for awhile before he spoke. "She had red hair. Like REALLY red. And she had this white dress... And it was torn at the bottom like she had been walking for a long time through rose bushes."

Sam looked at Dean. Well this sounded awfully familiar.

"Did she say anything?" Sam asked, hoping gather something to research.

Jeremy shook his head. "She just moved.. really fast. Like she _teleported_ over to Ryan. then she put her hand on his forehead, and this green stuff.. appeared on her hand and Ryan passed out."

Sam was sure his eyes were wide. What the hell were they dealing with? He looked over at Dean and knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

"And then she dissapeared..." Jeremy finished.

"Thank you Jeremy." Dean replied, standing up. Sam followed his example, and then both of them walked out into the hall.

"What the hell!?" Dean exclaimed.

"I know!" Sam agreed, running a hand through his hair. Dean ran a hand over his face.

"I need a drink..." He muttered.

"So.. what is it? A spirit? It was in the grave yard, and it dissappeared.."

"Yeah, but when did Casper obtain Danny Phantom powers?"

Sam stopped. "You watch Danny Phantom?"

Dean stared at Sam, and then looked away. "No..."

"Dean?"

"Okay! Fine. Once.. there was this marathon on.. And you were taking forever in the shower... And there was nothing else on..."

Sam laughed, and Dean threw him a glare. "Shut up Sam, at least I don't watch soap operas."

"I don't watch soap operas!" Sam shouted.

"Oh really?" Dean taunted. "Sometimes I'm still awake when your up at 4 in the morning, watching it and munching on freaking carrots."

"Ladies!" Emma walked in. "If you guys can stop your cat fight for a minute, Dennis would like to speak to you guys in the kitchen."

Begrudginly, the boys follwed Emma into the kitchen. Sam smacked Dean upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Bitch!?" Dean growled.

"I don't watch soap operas." Sam confirmed.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Entering the kitchen, the boys were greeted wth the sweet aroma of pie in the oven. Deans stomach grumbled at the scent and Sam just rolled his eyes. Cherry was sitting in the chair, drinking an ice tea and Dennis stood by the counter, sharpening a knife. He looked up as the brothers came in.

"What'd he say.." Dennis asked, more in the form of a command.

"Um..." Dean said hesitantly.

"He mentioned the girl?" Dennis pried.

"Yes. At the hospital, a kid told us about a girl with red hair and wearing a white dress." Sam confessed.

"Jeremy told us that to... but he told us a little more. Like, the ghost apparently touched this kid Ryan on the forehead and made his sick. But her hand was green..."

"Like.. a superpower kind of green?" Cherry asked.

Sam nodded. "I guess."

"That.. That's impossible." Dennis hissed.

"But.. That's what Jeremy saw." Emma said slowly. "Wait.. If Jeremy was there... what if he got..."

All the Wallace's eyes went wide. Dennis laid his knife down. "Emma. Take Jeremy to the hospital for a check up."

Emma ran out of the room, Cherry was up and pacing. "But.. wouldn't he be in a coma now though?"

"Better safe than sorry." Dennis snapped.

Cherry glared at him as he left the room. "I'm sorry boys." She sighed.

"No problem." Sam answered before Dean could speak.

"I guess I should get on the go now right? Bring Jeremy to the hospital." She wiped her hands in the dish cloth and was starting to leave when Dean stopped her.

"Hey... Cherise..."

"Cherry.." She corrected him with a smile. "Yes Dean?"

"Well... I was wondering... See. We need to make sure what we're dealing with here. Me and Sam here think it's a ghost. I got this EMF reader, I made it myself actually." He paused to smile in pride.

"Maybe.. me and you can go to the grave yard.. see if we can pick up some EMF.. and maybe to the hospital to see if its on the kids."

Cherry took a second to consider and nodded. "Ok. Just let me go get my coat."

When Cherry left, Dean turned and saw Sam staring at him with a pissed off look.

"What?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"You're going with Cherry?"

Dean shrugged again. "Yeah, so? Don't worry Sam. I won't steal your girlfriend." He ended with a smug smile and bopping Sam on the nose. Sam smacked his hand away.

"No. It's not that. What about me Dean? What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry Sam. I'm not replacing you, okay? She just knows this place better than you. Besides, you can stay back and research? Ok Francis. You're good at that shit."

Sam rolled his eyes and Cherry came back. "Ok, I'm ready. Sam can you get the pie out of the oven for me?"

Sam nodded. "Yes Cherry." He replied in a tired voice.

"Cherry. Einstine needs the wi-fi password." Dean said, flashing a smile.

_"won't steal my girlfriend, my ass." _Sam thought.

"Ok!" Cherry then walked over and wrote the password on a small slip of paper and put it into Sams hand.. holding her gaze in his eyes for a couple more seconds and slowly drifted away from him.

"Bye Sam." She said, in an almost breathless voice.

Walking out, Dean mouthed to Sam. "She likes you!" Sam only rolled his eyes and smiled. Dean then walked out to the Impala happily. Maybe this living with the Wallace thing wasn't so bad. At least Sam was happy.

Sam watched his brother leave. When he heard the door to outside open and shut, he finally decided to rub his temples to ease the pounding feeling in his head. He didn't know why but ever since he entered the Wallace's house a headache had been forming like a storm inside his skull. He closed his eyes for a couple minutes, and when he heard the beep to single the timer was done, he opened them and started toward the oven. Halfway there he stumbled, but he caught himself on the counters edge. He waited for the dizzieness to subside, and then he got the pie out of the oven. The headache seemed to slowly fade.

"It's ok Sam... You're ok." He muttered to himself for reassurance. And he really hoped he was. The last thing he needed was to have an episode in front of the Wallace's.

**TBC**

**Is Jeremy ok? Is there ****_another _****reason Dean left Sam behind? What's going on with Sam? I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**So how'd I do guys? Is it ok? any Ideas from my lovely, fantastic and creative readers? **

**Review if you want to... they are gladly welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9: Unanswered Questions

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait. School started up last week, suffering a bit of writers block. I actually like this chapter! I hope you, my readers do too! I promise the story will get interesting as I get it going. I know what your thinking... 9 chapters in and it isn't interesting enough? I'm working on it. :D**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR VEIWS AND SUPPORT!**

**Now... for the story.**

**Chapter 9: Unanswered Questions:**

Dennis paced around the small little office while doctor Moore did a quick check up on Jeremy.

"Now Jeremy." The doc said, putting a stethoscope in his ears. "I need you to breathe in for me, okay bud?"

Jeremy nodded and did as instructed when the metal part was put on his chest. Emma sat worriedly next to Jeremy and couldn't seem to keep her hands out of his hair. The doctor listened intently to his heart and nodded a little. "Again please?"

Jeremy did as told. The doc stood up, letting the stethoscope drop back to his own chest. "He seems healthy, Mr. Wallace."

"Dennis" Dennis responded sharply. "Just call me Dennis... Are you **ABSOLUTELY**, 100% _positive_ he isn't sick?"

The doc shook his head. "If he is sick, he isn't showing any of the signs. He doesn't have a nasty cough, his eyes aren't pink and he looks to be perfectly fine and conscious." The doctor shrugged.

Emma bit her lip. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much." She stood, but Dennis wasn't satisfied yet.

"He was with Ryan when he got sick. There's a very big chance he's sick." Dennis exclaimed protectively.

Dr. Moore shrugged for, what felt like the fiftieth time since he entered this room with the jittery Dennis. God, the guy could be persistent. "It looks like your little friend here dodged a bullet. I wouldn't question it Dennis, just be happy that you're not one of the greiving families here."

"So, I'm fine right Doc?" Jeremy asked hopefully, smiling up at the older man with a toothy grin and big eyes. The kid always acted more childish around strangers; acting like he was eight instead of eleven. But neither of the Wallace's minded, seeming he never had that privelage when he was younger.

The doctor smiled at the little boys cuteness. He ruffled the kids hair. "Perfectly fine. Try to keep it that way, okay little guy?"

Jeremy smiled and nodded. "Always wash my hands. Right doc?"

Moore smiled and laughed. "Yes Jeremy."

Dennis, still edgy, walked out of the check up room with Emma and Jeremy. Emma decided it was time to ask Jeremy a couple questions about this red headed girl, seeming she wasn't there to hear Jeremys side of the story, and she mentally decided Jeremy would share more with her because she was his sister. As they walked out to their old beige pick up, she found the guts to ask Jeremy her question.

"Jeremy honey. What happened with you and Ryan?"

Jeremy bit his lip. "How many more times do I have to tell the story? It's a very scary story you know.."

Dennis flinched a little. He wanted to tell Emma to leave Jeremy alone. To knock it off. but another part of him wanted.. no _needed_ to hear about this. He had to protect Jeremy from this... whatever this was. It was his job to protect his siblings. Emma, Cherry, Jeremy. He owed it.. to his parents. He closed his eyes tight. He hated thinking about it. He didn't want to think about it. His heart ached knowing his parents were gone now, and that they had been since he was five.

"No. Dennis. Don't think about it."

At nights, he could still hear the screams echo through the darkness. It was enough to keep him up at late hours of the night, downing coffee and flicking through numerous TV channels to keep his mind off of it. Dennis knew that night, there was someone in the house. He could hear the footsteps. They were heavy as if someone was walking inside with their shoes on. Dennis knew it had to be a stranger; his dad had a strict rule of: _shoes off in the house. _He knew he had to tell his parents, but it seemed every part of him was numb; paralyzed from head to toe. And fear, made the screams at the tip of his tongue dissolve into nothing, but short ragged breaths.

_"ENOUGH!" _Dennis mentally screamed, opening the door to the drivers side to let Jeremy get in first. Then, Dennis propped himself up onto the trucks driver seat, with as much grace as he could muster. Emma walked around to the other side and got in the passengers side. Jeremy sat, tense in the middle. Dennis wanted Jeremy relaxed. The kid didn't need to be stressed. He lived with enough of that in the nine years before Dennis and the rest of the crowd came across his path.

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Ok." He was going to tell them what happened. Dennis and his sister prepared themselves for the worse. Emma was starting to wonder if she really wanted to hear this... He bit his thumb nail nervously, and as he spoke it came out in a rush.

"Me and Ryan and the rest, we were all playing frisbee. That's when Jake threw the frisbee, really good throw now that I think about it. Anyways, he threw it right into the graveyard. Me and Ryan, well we went to get it. And when we got there.. Well the red headed girl." He gulped. "She was there, staring. Ryan saw her.. and offered to play frisbee with her. She lunged right at him, put her hand to his head, and this.. green stuff just appeared and knocked him out cold!"

Emma rubbed his back. "It's ok sweetie. You don't have to tell us anything else." She kissed the top of his head.

Jeremy looked up at her and hesitantly spoke. "She... She looked at me."

Dennis, who had been driving, almost hit the brakes. "What!?"

Jeremy looked at Dennis, eyes completely serious. "She looked at me."

Emma wrapped her arms protectively around him. "Did she say anything?" She asked quietly, and more alert. She was staring at Dennis in an intense stare. Jeremy had obviously left this information out when talking to the Winchesters.

Jeremy shook his head. "No... she just stared.. and nodded. And then she dissolved."

* * *

Dean walked Cherry out to the car like a gentleman, and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Winchester" She replied in a sarcastic voice in a minor british accent, smiling at Dean as she entered the car. Dean bowed a litte as she settled in and closed the door. Oh, wasn't Sam going to kill him? He had to knock it off, Sam deserved a girlfriend before he died.

Dean then settled into the front seat of the Impala and patted the dash board. Cherry looked around at the mess. The car smelled a little funny, and fast food wrappers and salad containors were littered everywhere, along with road maps and research.

She bit her lip. "Um."

"Home sweet home." Dean smiled happily, not caring if she was disgusted or not. "This is my baby." He said, putting the keys in the ignition. She roared to life, Led Zepplin vlasting through her stereos. Cherry flinched at the sudden sound, and without even asking Dean, turned it down. That's when she noticed the box of casette tapes.

"Oh my God!" Cherry exclaimed in horror, taking up the casette tapes. "You listen to these?!" She screamed disgusted.

"Yeah! It's like the musical art!"

Cherry scoffed. "I've heard way better, in _this _time zone."

Dean shook his head. There was no way he was moving in on her. Sam could have her _ALL _he wanted. No one insulted his music and got a free ride on Dean. WELL, maybe except that waitress at that bar... But she had a rack most would kill for. THAT was a wild night ...He smiled a little at the memory. Dean then started driving to the grave yard.

"Next turn and then left." Cherry said. "It's right next to Playveiw school."

"Nice place to put a grave yard. Hey Dan, wanna dig a hole in this grave?" Dean said, mimicking a kid with a shovel.

Cherry smiled, "Hunters in the making!"

Dean laughed. So what? This girl liked Daughtry and hated Led Zepplin. At least they both agreed AC/DC was good. She was actually pretty awesome. Damn shame he let Sam have this one.

Dean pulled into the grave yard and parked his baby as close as he could. He reached into his coat and pulled out his EMF reader. "Shall we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a mischeivous way at Cherry. If Cherry was Sam, she would've rolled her eyes and got out of the car. But Cherry was CHERISE, so she shared a smile, winked and replied, "We shall. Come on, there's work to be done."

They exited the car, and Cherry took out her own EMF reader, and her and Dean scanned the entire grave yard.

"I'm not getting anything." Cherry sighed. "My EMF reader sucks."

"Yes. It does. Because yours wasn't made by the one and only Dean Winchester."

Cherry laughed. "I swear to God, I wish me and Sam could switch places. I'd love to have you as a brother."

Dean kind of flinched as she said Sam and her switch places, but it went unnoticed. Dean shrugged, turned around and smiled. "Sammy was blessed before he was born."

Cherry smiled again.

"What's so bad about Dennis? Except the fact he hates our asses..." Dean asked, paying close attention to the EMF reader as he walked around.

"He's so boring and mopey and crooked. I mean, he's always been like that. As far as I can remember. See.. we kind of grew up without parents. Dennis was always in charge, but he was so.. strict."

Dean looked back stunned. "You guys were orphans?"

Cherry looked away. "Yeah. I never really met my mom and dad. Emma told me they were great." Her voice sounded awe-struck. Dean couldn't help but think about Sam when she talked about her parents. It reminded him of when Sam would ask about mom. Awh.. Sammy. Deans only real family. And he only had a month left. Why were they here again? Shouldn't he be finding cures for Sam?

His thoughts were inturrupted by the cat like sound of the EMF reader as he stumbled close to the bushes. The single was weak, but it was highest of all the other times. He took a step forward and it went up again.

"Singles weak."

"Maybe its a ghost virus." Cherry shrugged.

"Looks like one..." Dean muttered. "But ghost's usually don't have, glowing green hands."

"Maybe this ghost is different!" Cherise shrugged.

"It is. It is really different." Dean sighed. "I guess we should call Dork-Zilla to see if he found anything." He took his phone out and called Sam. It went straight to voicemail. Dean took the phone from his ear and stared at the screen, as if he expected it to answer his question. Worry started to file up in his stomach. Was Sam ok? He better be okay. Or Dean was going to have his ass.

"That's unusual." He tried to say casually, failing. Concern was written all over his face.

Cherry shrugged, trying to ease Dean's discomfort as much as she could. "He's a nerd. Maybe he fell asleep, or he's so _engrossed_ in the material he's reading he can't pick up the phone. Call the house." She told him the number.

Dean put the number in. He heard the annoying long rings of the phone. He was two rings in and Sam hadn't picked up yet. Dean's grip on the phone tightened a bit. _"Come on Sam. Answer."_

* * *

Sam felt very alien in the Wallace's house alone. He felt like he didn't belong, like a snowman in the middle of the desert. He felt out of place, and he felt like he shouldn't be there. That's why he had hardly moved from the couch since he sat down. He was researching to no victory. And he was starting to get really agitated. He sighed, shoving his laptop away from him in disgust. Google was not being his friend today. He was probably going to have to go to the library later, but not now. He didn't have a car to use. Thinking, he decided it would be smart to see if he could find some more similarities between the victims of this devastating sickness. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his cell and dialed the hospitals number. He cleared his throat as he waited impatiently. He heard a click and a bored, familiar voice picked up.

"This is Julie speaking, how may I help you."

"Julie." Sam said, "Um hi!"

"Williams? What do you want?" She said in a less-than-friendly voice.

"... I was wondering if I could have a list of all the children that have been admitted in the past three days, all suffering from the same sickness."

"Do you _know_ how many kids that is!?" She exclaimed over the phone, clearly unhappy.

"Yes. I know, but me and my partner are just doing this for the safety of your town. I know Miss Julie. It has to be a pain in the ass to be mixed up in all of this, but we're just trying to help. We'll be out of your hair the minute we know what's going on," Sam explained. After a long moment of silence he added, "Please. You'll be saving lives."

Julie sighed again. "I'll get Merida to print off the pages now in a minute. They'll be ready by three. And _you, _have to come _here_ to get them."

"Thank you Julie! You're a great help." Sam said happily, smiling although she couldn't see it.

"Whatever." Julie hissed, hanging up.

Someone obviously had a bad relationship with cops. Sam shrugged off her rudeness and reached to pick up his laptop again. He stopped midway and brought both hands to his head and winced. The pain was back, but more intense this time. It felt like his head was going to split in two. He reached for his cell and was just about to call Dean when something stopped him. There was something up with Dean. Something big. If Sam told Dean about the headaches.. what would Dean do? A sudden pain, blinded Sam for a second and made the cell drop from his fingers. He heard it clatter to the floor, but it sounded like a gun shot miles away to Sam. He groaned in agony. That's when he decided he could live with the consequences of phoning Dean. He blinked a couple times, his vision coming back blurry. He got on his hands and knees and felt around for his phone, and was surprised when he felt something drip on to his hand. Confused, he sat up. Leaning against the couch for support, he brought his hands up to his face. Everything was unfocused, but he was pretty sure it was blood. Blood? He was bleeding?

His question was answered when he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his teeth, trickling down from his nose. A nosebleed? His headaches were never _that _bad. He started to get to his feet. Bad mistake, as his knees gave out halfway up and he crashed to the floor, saving himself from landing face first with his hands. The pain intensified in his head, making him see stars. He cried out in pain, holding his head in his hands. It felt like someone was stabbing his brain repeatedly with a knife, and all Sam could hear were the lights. The sound was loud in his ears, making him cry out more.

"DEAN!" He cried, and he suddenly slipped out of it, He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, so he stopped fighting and let it take him over. And the sweet world around him, washed away.

His vision started off the same as they always did. Normal people doing normal things. Sam expected they'd end the way they always did too. Gory and bloody with someone dead. The vision took place at a diner. The floors were checkered white and yellow and the walls were a bright yellow. Pink curtains covered the windows and most booths were filled with people. The waitress worked away, cleaning the counter when the bell from over the door rang and a guy walked in. The guy looked awfully familiar to Sam. He walked up to counter, did a pathetic excuse for a smile and spoke. "Hi Bethany. Is my order ready?"

That's when it all fell together.

_Dennis_.

Why was Dennis in his vision?!

"Yes Sugar! Got it already to go!" She handed him the brown paper bag.

He handed her the money and thanked her and turned to leave. He was leaving awfully quickly. The vision changed, making Sam double over more in pain in the real world.

It was obviously night time, because the moon and stars shone brightly down on the pavement of the road. Dennis walked over to his beige pick-up and laid the food on the passengers side. Dennis looked depressed and a hint of angry as he closed the door. He started to walk around the truck to get in the drivers side, when he stopped. Standing in the alley way, a little ways down was a woman. She had flaming red hair in curls, that stopped right above her waist. She had emerald green eyes, that stared coldly at Dennis, as if she was looking through him, but knew he was there. She was dressed in a long white dress, that was so long you couldn't see her feet. Dennis looked around and noticed no one else acknowledged her existence except him. She beckoned for him to come to her. Dennis didn't hesitate. He walked towards her, anger burning behind his lids.

The girl flickered, showing once and for all, she was a ghost.

"What are you doing eh?!" Dennis shouted at the ghost.

"My summoner is mad at you. They aren't very pleased." She spoke in a monotone voice as if she was a robot.

"Well you're summoner can kiss my ass! Only a dick would choose _kids _as victims!"

"HE CHOOSES AS HE PLEASES!" She bellowed.

She grabbed Dennis and flung him down the alley, where he landed with a thud. Dennis groaned, his eyes fluttering. The girl materialized next to him. "Normally I wouldn't be here. I'd be at peace. But my summoner has summoned me to do as he pleases. Normally I only have the power of illness. But he has granted me with so much more. He has granted me with the power of death."

As the ghost talked, a black mist started swirling at the palm of her hand, and her eyes began to darken until they were black. Almost like a demons, but not quite. In her eyes there was a reflection, but of nothing in the alley, but of her summoner. It disappeared as soon as Sam seen it, and she looked down at the shell shocked Dennis, paralyzed in place.

"I don't want to kill." She admitted in a sad voice, and she truly sounded sorry.

"But I do as he commands. I kill who he wants dead."

She looked Dennis right in the eyes. "That is you."

It all happened so quickly, She brought her hand down to his forehead, and Dennis' eyes widened in fear and surprise. And then he shuddered and convulsed, struggling against it. Sam saw his veins turn black as the death she conquered up overwhelmed him. Sam wanted to scream, but he could do nothing but watch. Suddenly there was a sickening snap, as if someone stepped on a twig, and Dennis' head shifted uncontrollably to the side. Blood pooled out of his mouth and his face was frozen in fear, depression and... guilt? His eyes looked like they were made of glass. Dennis Wallace was dead. The ghost frowned down at Dennis, a clear tear falling down her cheek before she flickered and disappeared.

Sam awoke coughing and gasping, his head pounding as if someone had hit him repeatedly over with a hammer. He sat up in a cold sweat. Every part of his body felt numb. He was so overwhelmed he wouldn't have been surprised if he blacked out again right there and then.

He just witnessed Dennis' death. He desperately looked out the window, it was still light. He sighed in relief, his heart pounding a mile a minute. So they were dealing with a ghost. A Danny Phantom type of ghost with magical powers. Sam rubbed a hand over his face, getting it smeared with blood from his nose bleed. He scrunched up his face until he remembered. The ghost said she was summoned. That meant.. they weren't dealing with a restless spirit in seek of revenge. So the big question remained. Who was summoning this spirit.. and why? Sam was so busy trying to piece this together, he didn't hear the Wallace's house phone ringing, or when it came to an abrupt stop.

**!TBC!**

**SOOOO, what'd you think? Go ahead and review if you wanna. :D (I wouldn't mind.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Weight On His Shoulders

**Hello again! Chapter 10 everyone! Love to shout out to SPNxBookworm for helping me with this. She's been a great inspiration for the entire story, and I don't even think it'd be up on if not for her! She's amazing, and so is her writing. You guys should really read her fanfictions sometime. :) **

**I'd love to thank everyone that viewed, reviewed, favorite, etc to my story because it means the world to me!**

**Chapter 10: The Weight on His Shoulders**

Cherry glanced nervously at the speedometer for what felt like the hundredth time since she had settled in the Impala with Dean. He was picking up speed again... Just because Sam hadn't answered the phone. Thinking about it, there could be a lot of reasons Sam didn't answer the phone. Maybe he was listening to music, in the washroom, sleeping, etc. But apparently big brothers were like that, and Cherry prayed to God Sam was actually in trouble because Dean looked ready to lash out. Not that Cherry wanted Sam to be in trouble, but Dean had a murderous vibe coming off of him right now. They picked up even more speed. It seemed like Dean was trying to make a 20 minute ride, 5 seconds long. Surprisingly, it was working. Cherry seen houses zip by from the passengers side window. She was amazed they weren't getting pulled over. She was also amazed the gas peddle wasn't broken from how hard Dean was stepping on it. There was a silence in the air, that made speaking almost terrifying. Dean was pretty horrifying when it came to Sam. It seemed if Sam even got a paper cut, Dean would fix him up as if he'd been stabbed and wouldn't let him move for a week. But Sam seemed really agitated, so this behaivour must of not been going on for a long time. Cherry really wanted to ask Dean some questions, but they were at the house and Dean had only one thought on his mind. His little brother.

_"Jeesh! He's worse than Dennis on the bad day!" _Cherry thought mentally, as he parked the car, sending them both heading towards the windsheild. At times like this, Cherry was glad she was wearing a seat belt. Dean hopped out of the Impala as fast as he could, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open. Cherry got out, kind of worried at Dean's franticness. She took the keys out, closed both doors and followed behind him hurriedly. Dean took the deck stairs two at a time, and nearly knocked the doors off his hinges. Cherry heard a crash and noticed that Dean had knocked over Emma's favorite pictures of all time, and glass was shattered along the floor.

"DEAN!" Cherry exclaimed angrily, but he wasn't listening. He darted inside shouting for Sam.

A weak reply came from the living room.

"In here."

Dean ran to the arch-way into the living room, and all the anger and frustration melted from his face, replaced by a look of concern and worry. Cherry felt her heart racing, and hesitated before she walked past the picture and over to where Dean stood. Then she saw Sam. The first thing she noticed was he was crouched down like an old man with back problems, which didn't look really good on the twenty three year old. His head was hung low, as if he was trying to hide his entire face with his hair. His breaths were ragged and he was panting. Dean ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Sam! Sam?"

"Dean, I'm ok! Stop shaking me!" Sam said, his voice showing he wasn't as fine as he said he was. Cherry noticed he was holding paper towels in his hand, and they were damp with blood.

"Is that _BLOOD?!"_ Cherry cried, making Sam's head drop in defeat. He really didn't want Dean to see that, but that's exactly what Dean did.

"Shit." Dean started looking Sam over.

"Dude.. it was just a nose bleed." Sam said at the look on Dean's face.

_"That's unattractive." _Cherry thought.

"Nose bleeds don't have _THIS _much blood Sam!" Dean hissed in annoyance.

"This one did!" Sam argued back.

"Want me to get you some water?" Cherry offered. Sam started to shake his head no, but Dean decided for him.

"Yes that'd be nice."

Cherry nodded and turned to go into the kitchen. A small smile crept on her face, it was so obvious Dean cared for Sam. And it was kind of cute, in the brotherly way. She shook her head as she thought of Dennis. Why couldn't he be like Dean? Dennis was always so serious, while Dean could sit and have a laugh with Sam. She couldn't help but feel envy course through her as she thought of Sam being so lucky.

When she came back, the brothers were settled down on the couch in a deep discussion, so she quickly walked in and laid the water on the coffee table, not trying to catch any stray words. She then went to fix the mess in the hallway. Glass was everywhere. Cherry sighed, knowing how upset Emma was going to be. She crouched down and started picking up the big peices of glass. She picked up the picture off the floor, and realized it was torn. A glass shard had cut the picture. So, the picture once was Cherry, Emma, Dennis and Jeremy smiling into the camera. Jeremy was in his soccer uniform, and was in the middle of Emma and Dennis. It was probably the only good picture of Dennis, and the smile he was wearing was genuine and real. Well _was_. The glass shard had made a clean cut, and had cut the top half off Dennis right out of the picture.

"Thats a little strange." Cherry thought, she laid the picture on the nightstand and went to get the broom to sweep up the mess. She thought she should probably get the tape after.

* * *

"A headache.. a _HEADACHE _headache." Sam answered as Dean asked what exactly happened.

"Like.. visions." Dean replied.

"Yes, Dean. Visions."

Dean bit his bottom lip. All Sam's visions were somehow related to the yellow eyed demon. Oh, Dean hated that son of a bitch. And they didn't have the Colt, so they couldn't kill him. "What'd you see?"

"No." Sam said sternly. Dean was taken a back.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you what I saw."

Dean stared at him, anger building up inside of him like lego blocks. "Why not?!" Dean snapped.

"Because, I think it isn't fair that I have to tell you everything, but you can keep things hidden from me." Sam responded. It sounded rehearsed.

_"Freaking BITCH!" _Dean thought angrily. "It doesn't have to be fair, I'm older. I make the rules."

Sam scoffed. "SERIOUSLY DEAN? I'm older? What are you SEVEN?"

"Maybe I am!" Dean spat.

"Well, if you're seven, and I'm twenty three, then that means.. I'm older. So, tell me."

Dean growled a tiny bit. "No Sam."

"Well, you can't keep me in the dark forever Dean." Sam stressed.

"Maybe not for _FOREVER, _but for as long as I can," Dean replied.

_"Dean, why are you so freaking STUBBORN!" _Sam inwardly cursed.

"Dean. You can go with driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. But you can't do this!"

"Why NOT?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sam shouted, getting to his feet.

"LIFE isn't FAIR Sammy!"

Sam stopped for a minute. Was Dean _crying?!_

"Dean.. what's wrong."

Dean looked away and tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall. "What? Nothing's wrong." But, he knew he said those words too quickly to be believed.

"Dean.." Sam tried again, more presistent.

Dean hung his head in defeat. He was going to have to tell Sam now. Why couldn't he be a robot? He suddenly wondered. No emotions, he'd have no trouble keeping these kind of secrets.

"Ok, Sam. Sit."

Sam obeyed.

"I... I need to tell you something." Dean started in a shaky voice.

Sam waited, knowing that saying "Go on" or "Shoot" or "I'm all ears" would just sound rude and pressuring, and might make Dean bottle everything back up. He was almost there, at the break through. He couldn't ruin this. It took him a second to realize that Dean was actually waiting for Sam to indicate he could go on.

"Yes?" Sam replied softly.

Dean hung his head. "At the crossroads... I-I made a deal."

Sam felt his hopes fall down a bottomless pit. How could Dean do this? How did he expect Sam to live after him? Without Jess, or dad.. where would Sam go. Sam was startled out of his thoughts.

"But... I'm not going to hell in ten years."

"What?" Sam's mind was racing, not going to hell in ten years. Ten years. Did that mean he was going to hell in less? More?

"I'm not going to hell at all actually..."

Sam looked up at him, his eyes full of confusion and curiousity. "Dean.. what happened?"

Dean stared, then looked back down at his hands. How could he break this to him? That guy that could read Dean _better _then a book. The guy that it only took one look... Dean sighed. "Sammy... Something else happened at the crossroads. You.. followed me."

Sam was way past confusion. "What? Dean, I was on a bed miles away, dying."

"You.. You're spirit.. followed me. And a reaper came for you. And I couldn't do anything."

Sam's eyes went emotionless, and he stared at his hands. "I... died?"

Dean shook his head. "Not yet..."

Sam didn't like the sound of this.

"The demons deal was, I postpone your death.. but for nothing."

"Nothing? You're soul isn't-"

"Nope." Dean finished for him.

"Postponed.. to..?"

Dean was silent for a very long time, before he mumbled in a barely audible voice. ".. a month."

The words hit Sam hard, and it took all it had in him not for him to show it. He stared at his hands for a while and thought. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, looking for the reaction that would tear him apart at the semes. But Sam wasn't going to show it. He was living on borrowed time, he was going to try to be thankful, and not feel sorry for himself. He was going to help carry the weight on Dean's shoulders by not being a whiny bitch.

"... ok. A month."

"That's it?" Dean asked, gaping.

"Yeah.. I guess I should make the best of it, hunh?" He tried a weak smile, and was a little bit grateful when Dean returned it. Suddenly, Dean seemed a little bit more happier. He wasn't slouching, he could smile for real, and even if it was just for a month, thats how Sam wanted to remember him. The happy-g0-lucky guy who buried himself so deep under his own skin it was hard to tell who he was.

"Now.. The vision..?"

Right. The vision. Sam looked through the archway, and listened intently to hear if Cherry was out there.

Sam spoke slowly, "In my vision... I saw Dennis, die."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Ghost killed him. But.. The ghost isn't looking for revenge. In fact, she was summoned."

"Summoned?"

Sam nodded. "We're not dealing with an it, we're dealing with a who."

"But who in the town would want to make little kids sick?!" Dean asked in an exasperated voice.

"Beats me," Sam sighed.

"Hey! We'll figure this out." Dean said encouragingly.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out. Together." Sam smiled a little.

".. You're such a girl." Dean mumbled.

Sam laughed, normally he would roll his eyes. But his life was way too short to not enjoy Dean's company.

* * *

Dead leaves crunched underneath his steel-toed boots as he walked. He felt bad about what he had done to Sam, but he couldn't live in the past. Not anymore, he had to do this to make this world a better place for his family, in the future. And as much as he walked, he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread and guilt that hung over him like a lonely storm cloud.

_"Shake it off Jake. Sam's dead now. Good as gone. You can't change what happened, and this had to happen. There could only be one."_

He remembered what Sam had said to him before the big fight went down that left one of them breathless, for good.

_"Come with me Jake. We can stop yellow eyes. Together."_

A part of Jake wondered if they could.

"You keep dwelling on the past Jake!" He scolded himself. He heard chuckling behind him and whirled around. There he stood. The menacing, glowing eyes still haunted him, and there they were. Staring right through his soul. A slow smile tugged at the corners of the yellow eyed demons lips.

"I'm the victor." Jake spoke, trying to sound prideful. "I get the colt."

The demon's smile became more real. "Cute Jakey-boy." He said, starting to circle around him, like an animal circling it's prey. He pulled the colt out of his jacket pocket.

"That's mine." Jake demanded, holding his hand out for him.

"As much as I'd love to give it to you, Jakey-boy, I'm afraid you're wrong. You're not the only one left Jakey." He cocked the gun.

Jake stared at the barrell of the gun. "I am. I killed him...!" Jake announced, the dread and guilt still there.

"Next time you might want to check to see if someone's dead, before you announce them dead." And he pulled the trigger.

Jake gasped and crumpled to the forest floor, even the strength he obtained when he was 22 was not enough to push away the oncoming darkness in his vision, but he had also felt relief flood him when he learned Sam wasn't dead, but then a bit of guilt. The demon was going to go after Sam now, and no one could warn him.

The yellow eyed demon watched as the spark of life left Jakes eyes, leaving them cold and blank. "I'm sorry Jakey-boy. But this was the way it had to be." His apology was hollow though, because the smile on his face never faded. "And by the way, my name is Azazel."

**TBC**

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello guys! Back again with another update! Finished this one up today, it is titled calm before the storm! I hope you guys like it. I also would like to say thanks for all the reviews and views and favorites! I love the feedback I get! You guys are all amazing!**

Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

"No!" Emma cried as she seen the shattered frame. Dennis rubbed her back in slow circles like he used to do when he was a kid. He hated seeing Emma upset, because unlike Cherry she wasn't PMS-ing all the time and took time to understand Dennis and his choices.

"I'm sorry Em!" Cherry replied, sounding sincere. Even Cherry hated seeing Emma upset, because it was that rare. Emma sniffled and wiped the tears away. It was stupid to get upset over a picture frame breaking. It happened so often. And there were plenty other pictures in the house, hung up on the walls. But it was the first picture they had ever taken with Jeremy, all four of them at least. Dennis hated pictures and it had taken Jeremy at least 15 minutes of jumping up and down, pleading that Dennis finally gave in. Emma could remember when Dennis was Cherry's idol, and she had always wanted to please him. My, how have the tables turned.

"It's ok. Picture frames break all the time. And pictures get ripped. Gravity was just not on my side today."

"You didn't fall down and break you're arm Em." Dennis tried to say in a light tone. "We'll tape the picture back together and get a new frame. Problem solved." He tried a light smile.

Emma only nodded. She sighed and left Cherry and Dennis alone, inwardly hoping they might talk to each other, and she went to do what she always did when she was upset. She walked up to her room, the walls still the palish green that they moved in with. Every room in the house had been painted except her room, and thats the way she liked it. The green walls seemed to keep her grounded, in the life around her that always seemed to be changing. She walked to her bed, and got on her knees, pulling out the dusty old box she kept her equipment in. She wiped the dust away in a wavy pattern and opened the box. Inside was her bow and her arrows. She picked the equpiment up, the weight feeling familiar in her hand. She had this bow since she was 7, and it was the first real gift she got ever since her parents died. Given to her by that nice lady in the corner store, for free. She remembered how happy she had been, and the old lady smiling down at her with a nice grin. Dennis didn't like the idea of his seven year old sister trotting around with a bow and arrow, but he couldn't help but let her have it. She sighed, wishing Cherry could remember the good times she had with Dennis instead of all the bad ones.

As she was leaving the room, she bumped into Dean.

"Woah." he said at the sudden collision.

"You're lucky all my arrows are in my quill..." Emma replied softly.

"You do archery?" Dean raised an eyebrow in question, but Emma didn't miss the impressed look on his face.

"Yeah. Helps with stressful times.. You wanna try?" Emma wasn't one to share her archery equipment, nor was she one to offer to shoot bows with guys she just met, maybe a couple hours ago. But Dean looked how she felt, exhausted and frustrated, even through the nice smile and shining eyes. As if the world just kept weighing them down to see how much it took for them to break. But archery was Emma's escape. And maybe it could be Deans.

"Um, Ok." Dean replied. "How do you shoot?"

Emma smiled, and started walking down to the backyard. "Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

Sam messed with his hair, staring into the dusty mirror of the Wallace's spare room. The room was stored with countless boxes and shelves stacked to the max. A lot of the things in the room were broken, or useless. There was one shelf piled high with books. Sam put on his jacket to complete the suit he was wearing. He fixed his tie and stared at his reflection in the old glass for a little while. It was hard to believe that if he had stayed in Stanford, he might be wearing suits like this all the time. He reminded himself that he seemed to be wearing suits a lot now, impersonationg FBI agents and other higher authorities. He stared at the small alarm clock, and sighed. 2:54 PM. Julie told him to be there at three, and not to be late. He had six minutes to get there without her flipping out.

_"She probably forgot about you Sam." _Sam was well aware that Julie probably could have; it wasn't like Sam was her top priority. Kids were getting sicker and sicker everyday, and having the "police" knocking on your door, had to add even more stress to her life. Sam was a little sorry about that, he always felt sorry when the supernatural disrupted peoples normal lives. Sam shook his head, he couldn't just keep standing there. As he started to leave, he almost ran over the short young boy walking by.

Jeremy jumped back startled. "Sorry Sam." He said in a soft voice, the kid wouldn't look at him. He just kept staring at his feet.

"No, no! Don't say sorry. It was my fault." Sam tried with a smile. Jeremy still never looked up. Sam had noticed something in the short time that they'd been there. Jeremy was to himself a lot. Sometimes he would speak up, but the other Wallaces were talking, and Jeremy would let his voice fade off into the background. If Jeremy wasn't on the couch playing his game boy, he'd be cooped up in his room. The kid always looked lonely and neglacted. It made Sam's heart ache a tiny bit. Even when he was a little kid and felt lonely he had Dean to keep him company, and Dean made sure Sam was always smiling and happy. As if it was Dean's job.

"Hey Jeremy... I gotta go somewhere right now, but how about later you show me that game you're playing all the time?" Sam asked, waiting to be turned down. But Jeremy looked up, his facial features completely changed. Instead of looking dull and depressed, he looked entusiastic and excited.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. Sam smiled. "Sure!"

"Awesome!" And then Jeremy ran off. Sam smiled, and looked at his watch. 3:05. Great. Sam then started out the door.

* * *

"You sir, are lucky. You are 20 minutes late!" Julie snapped as she handed him the file. "I was about to throw this in the shredder."

Inside the file were all the kids listed in the hospital at this moment, under going this sickness. Sam peeked inside the file, and there were pages upon pages.

"That many kids, really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No. That's all the patients. The ones highlighted are the kids getting sick," Julie answered tiredly, rubbing her temples for a minute. She was so tired of doing work for these kind of people. It was bad enough she had to make her job harder by doing work for _HIM._ Why couldn't he just give her a break?

"Look.. I'm sorry about this" Sam started, Julie looked at him with a glare, but it wasn't too intimidating so he kept talking. "I know you're going under a lot of stress right now, I know the feeling. But, you could really help. With this we might be able to catch whoever's doing this."

Julie had a look of worry on her face, a look that raised suspicions.

"It's the water tower." Julie blurted out, before turning and swiftly walking down the hall; her clipboard clenched tightly in her hands.

Sam stared after her for a while. He didn't know what was going on, but somehow in some way, Julie was involved.

* * *

When Sam got back he found Jeremy on the couch, eagerly waiting his approach. He stared at the folder in his hand, there was so much work to do... But one look at Jeremy's big puppy-dog-like eyes, and he decided maybe work could wait.

"Hold on a second Jeremy. Let me change out of this suit."

"Ok!"

He sounded so happy and carefree now, it made Sam smile. He went upstairs and changed into normal clothes before coming back down again and sitting with Jeremy on the couch. "So what are you playing?"

"The best game ever!" Jeremy said excitedly.

Sam chuckled. "And that would be?"

"Pokemon!" Jeremy said. Sam smiled. For about a half hour Jeremy talked non-stop about pokemon and showed Sam all his pokemons and how to play. Sam didn't mind, although pokemon wasn't big on his list of interesting things. The boy seemed to be having fun, and Sam guessed that's all that matters.

"Want to see my pokemon cards!?" Jeremy asked, looking hopeful.

Sam nodded, and Jeremy darted up the stairs. When he came back down he explained everything about the pokemon cards and showed Sam every card he had.

"That's interesting!" Sam said in a fake interested voice. Jeremy bought it. "Wanna play?"

Within minutes they were playing Pokemon through cards. They were halfway through their third game when Dennis walked in to the living room. He stared in shock at Sam and Jeremy playing cards. Jeremy was sat cross legged on the couch, looking through his cards, and Sam sat balancing cards on his knee.

"Pikachu." Jeremy spoke, throwing the card down. That's when he noticed Dennis. "Oh Hi Dennis!"

Dennis just continued to stare at Sam, who had now acknowledged his prescence and just smiled a smile that Dennis himself was used to. It was a smile people put on when they were doing things with kids, and actually having fun. Dennis realized he wasn't really mad at Sam for spending time Jeremy, it was something Dennis never seemed to have time to do. And he secretly aprreciated it. He also noticed Sam wasn't the one checking out his sisters from head to toe, so he couldn't have been that bad of a guy.

"Um.." Dennis said, realizing he's been staring at Sam for over five minutes now while he thought. "I'm going to get supper now. Would you like anything?"

"Can we have pizza!?" Jeremy nearly shouted.

Dennis smiled. "Whatever you want bud!"

"Pizza!"

Sam looked at Dennis with what could be called a persuasive look. "Could I go with you?"

Dennis stared at Sam, and then at the scene in front of him. Jeremy was beaming with happieness, because Sam didn't just leave him there alone on the couch playing gameboy. Dennis was starting to like this Sam guy. "Yeah. Sure."

Sam noticed there was no anger or envy in Dennis' voice. That was always a good sign.

"Great! Let me just go get my wallet.." Sam said, getting up, laying his cards down.

_"And a gun."_

* * *

Emma laughed again at Dean's millionth failed attempt to shoot the arrow.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, but his voice didn't sound as mad as Dean had hoped and Emma finished her fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you don't know how to shoot a bow and arrow," Emma admitted.

"Yeah, well I know how to make silver bullets." Dean replied defensively.

Emma smiled again, not sure if she could laugh from the stitches in her side. "It's like this." She said, taking the bow from him and reaching back for an arrow. She demonstrated how it was done, and shot the arrow. Right in the bullseye.

"Well, sorry. I don't know how to learn archery in two seconds flat."

Emma smiled again. "And I thought hunters were quick learners."

Dean smiled at Emma. Her laughter was soft and her dark brown hair was curled. Her mascarra made the color of her eyes stand out perfectly. She didn't _look_ like the type of girl that spent all her spare time shooting arrows. More of the kind of girl that spent all her time on facebook. This lead Dean to truly believe looks could be decieving.

"So.." He spoke. Dean was now lying on the ground, watching Emma shoot arrows like there was no tomorrow.

"Why archery?"

Emma hesitated. "Pretty sure Cherry told you about our parents?" She asked, letting the arrow fly, hitting the target a little bit away from the bullseye. It was then that Emma was out of arrows. Breathing heavily, she sat down next to Dean, and picked through the dead leaves, arranging them by color in different piles. She was surprised when Dean started helping her.

"So, are these you're hobbies? Archery and leaf sorting? You must be really bored in the winter." Dean joked.

Emma smiled. "I like archery" She said softly. Her voice reminded Dean of a shy kid, hiding behind their mother on the first day of school.

"I mean, when I was a kid. I loved Robin Hood." Her face kind of flushed as she talked. She tried to wonder if Dean even cared about the reason she liked archery. But no one ever asked her questions anymore. And it felt nice to talk.

"Robin Hood?" Dean repeated, sounding amused.

"But the animal version, where Robin Hood was a fox and Little John was a bear." She let her curled hair fall freely into her face, trying to hide her blush. This was embarrasing.

Dean only chuckled.

"And I had told Dennis how much I wanted one. A bow and arrow. And I mean, we didn't _have_ that much money. So I never got one, until we roamed into this little town. There was a nice bow and arrow in the window. And Dennis saw me gape at it, and shook his head. Too expensive. I spent most my days just staring at it, until Dennis would come and find me and take me back to where we were staying." Emma breathed out a little and looked up at Dean. "Then, the shop keeper noticed me one day. If you see an orphaned little girl sitting in a snow bank outside you're store.. Well it tugs at peoples heart strings. She let me in, gave me some new clothes. And she gave me the bow and arrow."

"Really?" Deans eyes were kind of wide.

_"He was actually listening..." _Emma thought.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Dennis was so angry when I got back. He thought I had stole, which would be bad because social services were after us and they'd have a good enough reason to take us away then. I told him the shop owner had given it to me, and he just saw how happy I was, and let it slide." Emma paused. "I think he still thinks I stole it." She ended with a smile.

"I don't think he does. You don't seem like the type that'd steal."

"I don't." Emma replied.

"Exactly." Dean smiled.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. Dean was a great guy once you got to know him, and wasn't the big shot that he made himself out to be. And she was glad that one small accident had led to all this. And Emma was feeling better now, knowing the picture was going to get fixed, and that she had someone she could talk to besides Dennis and Cherry, who barely seemed to listen. And Emma couldn't really rant about her problems to Jeremy. He was only in grade 6 and didn't really understand the concept of hunting, and what was really out there.

Emma suddenly heard an angry grunt and looked up to see Dennis in the doorway. He was staring at Dean and her with dissapproval. Emma inwardly rolled her eyes; Dennis was always protective when it came to Cherry and Emma about guys. Once when she had asked about it, Dennis just shook her head and said that boys wanted one thing and one thing only, and that she would get hurt afterwards.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, acid in his words directed at Dean, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"I'm hanging around with your sister! Is that such a bad thing?" Dean asked in a challenging voice.

Dennis seemed weary on how to answer, he looked at Emma and she gave him a soft smile. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get supper now, what do you want?"

"... I could go for a burger." Dean spoke casually, smiling a shitty grin that made Emma giggle a little. The question was clearly meant for her because Dennis was glaring daggers at Dean.

"What? You don't feed you're guests?" Dean mocked.

"Not unless they pay." Dennis snapped. Sam walked up behind Dennis. He was dressed in his normal clothing now, a flannel shirt decorated in plaid with a black shirt beneath, and jeans. "I'll pay for him," Sam replied taking out his wallet. "We going now?" Sam asked.

Dean and Emma both stared in shock at Dennis when he nodded. "Yeah. What do you want Em?"

"Wait? You're actually going with him!?" Dean asked exasperated.

Sam gave Dean a look, an intense look and nodded. "Yeah.." The look said a lot more than he actually did.

Dean hesitantly asked, "Can I com-"

"No!" Dennis said quickly and angrily. "One boso per ride."

"That's not nice Dennis!" Emma exclaimed, but she realized Sam was smiling and not looking like he really cared.

"Ok, I'll just pick up whatever then." Dennis said turning away and going out to the car. Sam gave Dean another look, and mouthed something to Dean that Emma couldn't read. But Dean tensed next to her. After that, Sam left at Dennis' heels.

"What was that about?" Emma questioned, looking at Dean.

Dean just shook his head, looking like he was about to get up, but not really sure he should. He looked at Emma. "I think I need another archery lesson."

* * *

A bouqet of flowers in her hand as she walked toward the cemetery. She felt glad to be out of her uniform and into her casual clothes. She wore a long, black jacket that went down to her thighs, and jeans. In her other hand she held a shopping bag, filled with everything she needed. This was going to be hard, she hated using witch craft like this. What's dead, should stay dead. It was her new motto now, but it didn't get her out of the dirty work of the man in charge. She could hear the alcohol swish in bottle which had been flung carelessly into the bag. This wasn't fair. Her sister was never an alcoholic, and would never hurt a fly. Ironically, she had been killed by an impaired driver, and now the spell rewarded her sister with alcohol and in most cases rum. The spell would be harder to do tonight, it wasn't just sickness anymore...

It was death. She neared toward the cemetery, stopping outside the big black gate. She took a deep breath, exhaling. She could see her breath like mist. She then pushed open the gate. The metal was cool beneath her fingers, but she had grown used to it. She hesitantly made her way in and stopped at the grave in front of her. She was so familiar finding it, it wasn't even hard. She had been here so many times in the past. But it didn't make it any easier. She stared at the grave stone, bowing her head, praying for her sister to forgive her for all the trouble she was causing. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder, and turned and looked up at it, then to the figure who the hand belonged too. Staring into two yellow eyes of the demon looming in front of her.

"Are you ready?"

All she could do was nod.

**TBC...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm

Chapter 12: The Storm

Sam settled into Dennis' beige pick up, and it was nothing like the Impala. The seats were black, and the vehicle was actually cleaned. And there were no casette tapes anywhere. A bobble head was on the dash board, but Sam wasn't going to question Dennis. He wasn't on this ride to get food with Dennis, he was on this ride to protect him from getting killed. And because Dennis chose the pick up instead of the gleaming red car next to them, Sam new tonight was the night.

Dennis hopped into the truck in the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. Before moving out of the drive way, he took out his cellphone and called the resturant. Dennis' voice flashed through Sam's mind.

_"Hey Bethany, is my order ready?" _Sam felt shivers run up his spine.

"Hey Bethany!" Dennis said, in a cheery voice. "Yeah, It's me. Can I order my usuals? Oh and a burger and..." He trailed off as he looked at Sam.

"I'm not that hungry." Sam replied, hoping his voice didn't quaver and he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Dude. You need to eat." Dennis stated bluntly. When Sam remained voiceless, Dennis ordered something random for him and hung up.

"You don't eat?" Dennis asked as he drove out of the drive way, Sam just shrugged.

"Just not that hungry."

"Are you feeling sick?" Dennis asked, straying his eyes over to him. Sam was surprised he actually heard concern in Dennis' voice.

"Well. Not totally." Sam replied, being half honest. His stomach was churning, and he felt like he could double over and spill his guts. What if he couldn't save Dennis? Besides, his head still faintly hurt from his vision, although it had happened awhile ago. He wouldn't tell Dean this, if he did Dean would flip. This meant the visions were getting stronger, and that was _never_ a good thing.

Dennis kept looking at him from the corner of his eye, and Sam tried not to look back at him.

"Hey, Sam. Thanks." Dennis finally said, with a small smile. It looked like smiling wasn't something he did often.

"For what?"

"For hanging around with Jeremy for the afternoon. I mean, I'm always so busy. We _all_ are always so busy. Sometimes, I guess Jeremy doesn't feel like.. he belongs." Dennis explained, trying not to let the truth sting. He hated doing this to Jeremy.

"It's ok. I just figured Jeremy needed a friend. And I mean, everything's been stressful for everyone. I think Jeremy understands." Sam remembered back to Dean telling him he was going to die. It worried him, it terrified him. It made Sam feel a lot of emotions, to know he was dead at the end of this month. It was stressing him out, not that he'd ever let Dean know that. He figured telling Dean would just make things worse.

Dennis parked into the small parking lot of the diner. Sam's stomach lurched.** This **was the diner in his vision.

"I'll only be a minute. Ok Sam?" Dennis said, getting out of the truck.

"No! I'll come with you!" Sam protested.

Dennis stared at him weirdly. "Are you okay man? You've been acting weird..."

"Yeah.. I'm fine. No.. I guess I'll stay." Sam said, although his thoughts begged him to follow Dennis in.

"... OK." Dennis then shut the door, trapping Sam in the vehicle alone with his worries. He watched Dennis walk in. He felt back for the gun he had put in the back seat. It was filled with rock salt. Now he just had to wait.

Dennis walked into the familiar diner, and smiled. The walls were still the bright yellow Dennis had become used to, and the floors still checkered white and yellow. It looked like an 80's diner, and it always had. Each booth was filled with people, whether it was only one working late on a history paper, or a group enjoying the weekend. Dennis remembered when he had stumbled into this town when he was fifteen with his little sisters, and came into the resturant. He had very little money, but he had enough for 3 hot chocolates. He gave one to Cherry, and one to Emma. They sat in a booth, Cherry was only 12 and was wearing gloves to big for her and a hat they'd gotten cheap at a yard sale. It was warm in the shop and all three of them were exhausted from walking. Dennis still hadn't yet found a place to stay. Bethany was only two years older than him, and Dennis had liked her for sometime now. She had persuaded Eden to give Dennis a job there. This place brought back good memories, because it was when everything started falling into place for them. He seen Bethany at the counter, smiling as Dennis approached.

"Hey Bethany! Is my order ready?" He answered timidly.

Bethany smiled, "Yes Sugar! Got it all ready to go!" and she handed him the brown paper bag.

"You don't need to call me Sugar, Bethany. Dennis is fine."

She smiled more at him, "I call everyone sugar. Be back soon sweetheart." and she went back to work. Dennis stared after her. Bethany was so amazing. He shook the feeling off, knowing Sam was still in the vehicle waiting for him, and he didn't want to take to long.

As he exited the small diner, he was met with the ringing of the diners bell, and the fresh autumn air. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly and the stars glistened in the October air. He exhaled, with a smile on his face. He started walking back to his beige pick up, when he got the peculiar feeling someone was watching him. He turned his head and saw the figure. A girl was standing in an alleyway a little ways away. She had flaming red locks of hair, that reached down to her waist, and she was wearing a white dress. He heard a loud noise, and looked over to Sam who was madly beckoning him to come to the truck. Dennis hesitated, but glanced back at the girl. Her emerald green eyes were burning into his, but not completely focused on him either. As if she wasn't completely there. This was the girl Jeremy described!

Everything about him tensed, and rage boiled in his blood. She looked at Dennis and tilted her head, motioning to Dennis to come toward her. Dennis laid the bag on the roof of the truck and obeyed.

"NO! NO! DENNIS! DENNIS!" Sam shouted, but nothing he said or did would stop Dennis from not going toward the ghost. Sam watched as she flickered and the first few seconds of his vision took place. His heart was hammering away in his chest.

_"Come on Sam! You idiot! MOVE!" _Sam cursed inwardly, grabbing the gun in the back seat and hastily exiting the truck.

As he exited, he heard Dennis shout, "Well you're summoner can kiss my ass! Only a dick would choose _kids_ as victims!"

"HE CHOOSES AS HE PLEASES!" The ghost bellowed, and suddenly Dennis was flung across the alley.

"Come on Sam!"

His legs felt like lead. He had to stop this! He ran to the alley, just in time to see black mist swirling in the ghosts hand.

"Oh no you don't." Sam hissed softly as he put the gun up and let the shot rip through the air. The rock salt made a burning sound as it went through the ghost. She vaporized in a second, with a cat like scream.

"Sam?!" Dennis weakly called out. He was laying on his back, in the middle of the alley. He looked two shades paler than he should've been. Sam quickly ran toward Dennis. "Hey! Hey are you okay?!" Sam asked hurriedly, his voice not failing to hide his worry and terror.

Dennis nodded, holding out a hand which Sam took and helped him to his feet.

Dennis stared at Sam. "Y-You knew this was going to happen?" he asked slowly.

Sam shrugged.

"Why else would've you brought a gun?!" Dennis snapped.

"I'm paranoid?" Sam tried.

Dennis just shook his head. "Let's go back to the truck.."

They were starting back when the ghost materialized right in front of them.

"You didn't just do that," She screamed at Sam, sending him flying back. He yelped as his back and head met with solid brick. He tried to fight off the dizzieness and sank to his knees. He heard Dennis yelling out his name, but he sounded far away and distant.

_"Come on Sam, you can't pass out."_ Sam inwardly pleaded_. "Think about Dennis Sam, and Emma, and Cherry. Think about JEREMY. How would you feel if Dennis was Dean and you were Jeremy?!"_

Something in Sam pushed the oncoming darkness away and he fought to get to his feet.

The ghost's eyes were filled with a murderous rage, the black mist swirling in her palm. Her emerald eyes, getting darker and darker until they were one shade away from black adn you could barely see her pupils. Dennis' heart felt like it was in his throat.

"You're going to pay for this Dennis!" She shouted.

"I'm not the one that blasted you with rock salt!" Dennis tried, trying not to mind the pain written all over Sam's face as he cradled his head in his hands. He was just trying to help.

"I don't care!" Her voice rose, the noise blasting into Dennis' ears. Not human. The voice wasn't human, and it made Dennis' ears ring. He pressed his hands over them and winced. She swiped at him, the bkack dust nearly milimeters from touching his chest. He backed up quickly and noticed the gun only laying a few feet away. He pounced for it, but with a quick flick of her wrist the gun skidded across the cold pavement and down the other side of the valley.

"You're not going anywhere!" She scolded, pressing her foot firmly on his stomach. Dennis urged. He looked up at her eyes, completely paralyzed in shock, surprise and terror. She was staring down at him with anger, and another thing. Selfish pity.

"I wouldn't normally be doing this." She started.

"Then don't!" Dennis choked out.

"It's not that simple Dennis Ethan Wallace!" She hissed. "My summoner wants you dead, I have to obey. If I don't it'll be bad for duppy. Really bad."

"Duppy?" Dennis asked weakly, wincing as the heel of her shoe dug deeper into his stomach. For a ghost, her grip felt like a cement block pressing down on his stomach and crushing all his internal organs.

"I have to do exactly what my summoner wants. And my summoner wants me to kill someone. He wants me to kill _you!_ Now, mind you death isn't something I've tried before... but.."

The black dust swirled higher as if it was a flame. She stared at it. "There's a first time for everything."

Dennis closed his eyes and braced himself, inhaling the last breath he'd ever take. and he waited... and waited.. and waited. He was still holding his breath, and when he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Emma and Dean walked into the house laughing. Cherry was sat in the living room, reading a book and Jeremy had run up the stairs a little while ago to do whatever eleven year old boys did when they were alone. But, when she heard Dean and _EMMA _laughing together, she had to look up. Emma? Laughing? What happened to the shy, quiet older sister she was used to? Now, Emma wasn't like Dennis. Cold to the bone, with chips on her shoulder every day of his life. She would smile, and talk and ask how your day was. She was sweet and caring. But the way she was smiling with Dean, was never the way Emma smiled with her own family. Another tinge of envy ran through Cherry, but she tried to dismiss this. Instead she was going to try to get and see what they were laughing about.

"Hey? What's so funny?" Cherry asked.

Emma smiled at her and giggled. "Dean and archery."

ARCHERY? EMMA LET DEAN PRACTICE ARCHERY WITH HER?!

Jealously seeped straight through Cherry now. She couldn't even _touch _the case Emma kept her equipment in, little lone use it. And Dean could.

"Oh?" Cherry said, trying to keep the envy out of her voice.

Dean smiled a shitty grin that made Cherry feel warm all over. Man the Winchesters were sexy.

"Maybe I'll show you some time." Dean replied.

Cherry smiled, glad to be included now. "Ok!"

"So," Dean asked rubbing his hands together. "Where's the food?"

"Not here yet." Cherry replied, remembering Dennis leaving with Sam over a half hour ago. wait.. Dennis! She forgot about the picture!

"Hey Em, wanna get me some tape?"

Emma nodded and walked over to an old desk in the hallway, getting the tape out of the drawer. She then found the broken picture and walked in with everything, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"This week on arts and crafts." Cherry announced taking the picture from Emma and fixing it up.

"That reminds me, I should probably call Dennis and tell him to pick up a new picture frame." Emma said absent mindedly.

Dean started to apologize for breaking it, but Emma smiled.

"Accidents happen all the time." As Emma started to walk toward the phone, Cherry taped the picture back together. At that exact moment, the phone rang.

"Oh!" Emma jumped at the shrill sound, and slowly picked up the reciever.

"Fixed!" Cherry beamed showing the picture to Dean.

He smiled at her. "It looks brand new!" Dean tried. His attention was suddenly altered when Emma cried out.

"WHAT!?"

Cherry got up and ran out towards Emma. "What's wrong?"

Emma mouther "one minute" to Cherry and gripped the reciever tighter between her fingers. She stayed quiet absorbing every word. She then nodded, mumbled goodbye and looked at both of them. Her expression was unreadable, but it wasn't a happy, go-lucky expression.

"Guys.. That was Dennis."

The tension in the air made it hard to breathe.

"What! Is he ok?!" Dean asked.

"Sorta... Actually Dean..." Emma took a deep breath.

"Dennis is fine. It's Sam."

Cherry saw Dean change from concerned stranger to over protective big brother in three seconds flat. Here they go again.

"What? Emma. What?" Dean's voice quavered with fear, which Cherry could tell he was trying to pretend was anger.

Emma bit her lip. "Dean..."

**TBC**

**I hope I left you guys in suspense!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dean Winchester Doesn't Cry

**Because I left all my adoring fans with a major cliff hanger at the end of Chapter 12.. ta daa! Chapter 13 up the day after. Now, I wrote this in one day, so it could be amazing, or amazingly terrible. I'll let you guys be the judges. Here you go guys, Chapter 13: Dean Winchester Doesn't Cry.**

Chapter 13: Dean Winchester Doesn't Cry

When Sam tried to open his eyes again, he was just greeted with the oddly familiar darkness. Sam thought this was funny, because he'd only been in this state for a couple minutes... or at least he _hoped_ it was only a couple minutes. If not he'd he assume he was dead, and he did _NOT _want to die. He couldn't feel anything. No pain, no happieness, nothing. He couldn't even feel his heart beating in his chest, at least he _hoped _it was still beating. All of his senses had numbed completely, and there was nothing to hold onto. Nothing. Sure, he was starting to feel cold, but that wasn't reassuring. And he _could_ hear a voice repeating his name over and over again, but the voice sounded as if it was coming from a phone that Sam had laid down. And he could hear the screeching of tires against pavement, and if he tried, really hard he could hear footsteps. But everything sounded like a mere echo to Sam, and was starting to give him a headache. It was so hard to follow what was going on, and it was so hard to grip onto reality when it seemed there was nothing there. He wished Dean was there. Dean was always there for him. Suddenly, he was shocked to hear a voice, clear as day. A girls voice.

_"You're not in control anymore Sam. I am"_

* * *

Cherry was amazed at how Dean could drive so fast and _not _get pulled over. Emma would not have been able to follow him if she didn't know this place like the back of her hand. Jeremy was in the back playing gameboy; Cherry had insisted he stayed home. but Emma wasn't having it. Cherry looked back at him in the mirror, absorbed in his game and looking uninterested. She found it funny how everyone was going insane trying to get to Sam, and Jeremy could sit back there and just smile while he caught pokemon. Cherry heard tires screech and looked up to see Dean pulling into the parking lot; and she was astonished it never flew through the diners window at how fast it was going. Emma felt queasy as she saw Dennis' truck parked on the curb, empty of people and a brown paper bag resting on the roof. The food inside was probably cold now, but no one was worried about food, well except Jeremy.

"I thought Dennis was bringing food home?" Jeremy asked.

Cherry sighed. No one was really going to tell Jeremy why they were here, and she kind of felt sad about it. The kid was always left out of things, but that was the safest way for him. He had seen too much when he was little, and all of the Wallaces were strict on making sure Jeremy was never to see such things again.

"Dennis wanted us to come here for a second." Emma replied quietly. "Jeremy, Cherry, stay in the car."

"What!?" Cherry squawked. Emma stared at her.

"Stay with Jeremy." Emma repeated getting out of the car.

"No! Jeremy's old enough to stay in the car by himself! Sam's my friend too you know!" Cherry whined.

"Cherise!" Emma barked, obviously annoyed at her childish tone. "This isn't about who's better friends with Sam, ok!?"

"Is Sam hurt?" Jeremy suddenly asked, letting the game boy drop next to him.

"No!" Cherry snapped at Jeremy. He flinched and went back to playing pokemon.

"it isn't about who's better friends.." Emma started again, voice softer and more calmer than before. "It's just about Sam. Ok? Plus.. we can't leave Jeremy alone."

"Why not? He's eleven." Cherry hissed.

"A lot of people target eleven year olds." Jeremy announced.

"They'd bring you back two minutes after." Cherry smiled at Jeremy, and he laughed a little.

"Only a couple minutes Cherry. It's not going to kill you. Chances are Dean is going to snatch Sam up and shove him in the Impala anyway."

"It's not safe for that boy in there!" Cherry replied, pointing at the Impala. "That boy drives too fast!"

Emma smiled weakly. "I'll be back ok?" And she closed the door and left.

"What you playing Jeremy?"

"A game." He replied bluntly, going back to pressing buttons.

"What game?"

"Pokemon." Jeremy said with a small smile at Cherry trying to communicate for once.

"Oh! Fun!"

"Yeah! Me and Sam were playing it all afternoon today!"

Cherry stared at Jeremy. "Sam played with you?"

"Yeah... Don't tell him I said this... but he sucks." Jeremy smiled, going back to the game.

Cherry stared at her hands, and glanced up nervously out the window. Sam was so sweet. She hoped he was ok.

* * *

Dean could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Couldn't Sam take a break at challenging Death once in awhile!? Even if it was for a day! He knew his frustration and anger would melt away the minute he seemed Sam and be replaced with the desperate worry trying to claw its way out of Dean's throat. Why did his dad give him one of the hardest jobs in the entire world? Keeping Sam safe was like looking for a needle in a pile of needles. Heck, it'd be easier to find the needle! Danger stuck to Sam like paper to glue. Dean was so sure his heart would break it's way through his chest at how hard it was beating as he neared the diner. He swerved into the parking lot. He jumped out of the Impala and ran, only stopping to stare at the food on Dennis' car in distaste before running into the alley. He almost froze when he saw Sam and Dennis. Sam's eyes were closed, and he was lying on the pavement. Dennis was kneeled next to him, and if Dean was mistaken, Dennis was crying. Everything else happened so fast, all Dean could remember was suddenly being by Sam's side.

"Hey! Sam! Sammy? Can you hear me buddy!?" Dean said frantically, his heart only picking up its pace when Sam didn't respond. His eyes remained closed, and Dean noticed his hair was matted with blood.

"Sam!" He barked, patting Sam's face. But Sam didn't stir.

"What.. happened?" Dean asked in a dangeroulsy low voice.

"I'm not sure!" Dennis started in a quavering voice. He looked so spooked Dean gave him a bit of space, although he was seconds away from tearing into Dennis like a wolf to it's prey.

"Just tell me what you remember." Dean barked.

Dennis nodded. "I-I came out of the diner. And the ghost, she was standing there. I just... got so mad. I started to walk over to it... Man Sam was going insane beating the windsheild.." Dennis couldn't miss the glare that Dean was giving him. He continued anyway.

"Anyways, she started to talk to me. Tell me that her summoner summoned her to kill me, and she flung me across the alley. Her hand... black mist started swirling in her hand. I'd be dead right now.. but Sam.. shot her with rock salt. I don't know how he knew.. but he did..."

_"SAM! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THIS DINER!?" _Dean inwardly cursed, he motioned for Dennis to continue talking. Emma was now there, staring at Sam worriedly.

"Well.. Me and Sam were leaving, when the ghost came back. And she flung Sam back.. and you could hear him hit the wall." Dennis gritted his teeth, as if the memory was gruesome. "Then, she was about to kill me again," He lifted up his shirt, showing the bruise forming there. Emma winced.

"And then, I was getting prepared for it, when Sam attacked her. She swiped at him, and I think she hit him. He was staggering after that, and gasping. And the ghost was gone. I phoned you right after he collapsed."

"Swung? HIT?" Dean's voice became alarmingly loud.

"Dean, black mist. Green mist means illness.. black mist means..." Dennis trailed off.

"Death? DEATH!? NO!" Dean cried, shaking Sam a tiny bit.

"I'm not sure though Dean! He might be fine! DON'T SHAKE HIM!" Dennis shouted.

"Sam? Sam? Sammy?!" Dean pressed two hands on either side of Sam's face, and his eyes widened at how cold his skin was. "Sam.. Open your eyes."

Dennis and Emma watched, not really knowing what to do. Emma could feel tears welling in her eyes at how desperate Dean seemed. Dennis slowly and silently got up, and steered her out of the alley. "Let's leave them alone..."

Emma wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Sam.. Open your GOD DAMN EYES!" Dean yelled at his unresponsive little brother.

Still Sam didn't obey. Dean figured out shortly after how shallowly his brother was breathing.

"Ok, listen to me you little bitch," Dean spoke with a slight joke in his voice, smiling sadly down at Sam. "You are _NOT _dying on me Sam. You're not. Not now, not in a month, Not EVER. You hear me? YOU HEAR ME? I'm going to save you Sammy! That's my job right? Protect you Sam. My job. Don't put me in unemployment by dying Sam!"

Still Sam remained in an unconcious state, with his shallow breathing.

"Sam... Sammy, please? Don't leave me Sam. Don't leave me.. Don't leave me like dad did, like mom did, like everyone else in the world has left me Sammy. You're all I have left little bro, come on.. just open those big pain in the ass puppy dog eyes. Show me you're ok. Please Sam?"

Dean could almost feel his heart breaking in two when his brother remained still. He closed his eyes, and was surprised when he let out a sob and started crying. He didn't even try to wipe the tears away, he was too upset. Suddenly, he heard coughing, and when he opened his eyes, Sam was sat up coughing.

"SAMMY?"

But Sam was coughing really hard, and couldn't reply. Dean felt panic rise up again.

"Sam!" He reached for his brother, but Sam flinched back. He had one hand on his chest and looked like he was trying to eject his lungs through his mouth. Dean almost felt dizzy, adrenaline coursing through him, but not exactly sure what to do.

Suddenly, Sam started coughing up black smoke? or dust? Something black, and it melted into the pavement. When Sam was done, he gasped and let himself fall back onto the side of the building.

"Ow.." Sam choked out.

"What? Were you possessed?!"

Sam weakly nodded. "Damn ghost... Holy shit.. Ow, my head." Sam cradeled his head.

Dean rushed over and helped Sam up, "Hey, you're ok little guy."

"Little guy?" Sam weakly laughed. "Hey.. Dean. Why are you crying?"

"Crying? What? Dean Winchester doesn't cry! I thought you knew that already Sammy."

Sam gave Dean an unamused stare, and shook his head not in the mood to argue. "Yeah, Dean Winchester doesn't cry."

"You're a bitch you know that right." Dean hissed. "Why didn't you tell me everything!?"

"Hey Dean! You had just told me I was about to die in a month.. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh really?! And you don't think this never overwhelmed me Sam!? You almost died!"

"But I never.." Sam shrugged.

"Don't even try that Sam! Don't even try."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Dean... And Dean.." Sam paused, hesitating and then spoke.

"I'm not going to leave you Dean. Not like mom, not like dad. You have nothing to worry about.."

As Sam turned to walk out of the alley, Dean could feel more tears threatening to fall. Sam could hear him ranting. He shook the tears away, repeating to himself _Dean Winchester doesn't cry._

**TBC**

**Good? Bad? I'd love to know! Reveiws are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14: But Sam Winchester Does

**Hello, fellow readers and friends! I got chapter 14 up after the long weekend I just had. Actually spent most of my time writing this one, I found it fun to write. It still might not be the best chapter, Next chapter we're going to get some more of the Wallace's background and who they are, if that interests any of you... It probably doesn't. All in all.. This chapter is called But Sam Winchester Does. The last chapter was called Dean Winchester doesn't cry.. (Yeah.. I'm actually making sentences.) So, SPOILER ALERT. Sam ends up crying. But this is more of freaked out! Sam then sad ! Sam.. Hope I did good for you guys, I'll try to get Chapter 15 up as soon as possible.. after I write it of course ^^**

Chapter 14: But Sam Winchester Does

When they all got back, Dean checked over Sam throroughly making sure he was a-okay and tending to his head before letting him go upstairs and rest. Sam's head was throbbing with pain, and no one needed to ask if he was hungry. No one had an appetite, and neither did Sam. He got into the spare bedroom he had claimed and rested on the old comforter, feeling the springs sticking into his back. Although it wasn't the comfiest bed in the entire world, it was comfier than most beds he'd slept in growing up, so he wasn't going to complain. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, he gave up on sleeping. His head hurt, and his mind kept racing, bringing up thoughts. Thoughts he rather not think about.. But he lost that battle and lid there thinking. So many things were going on right now, and it made Sam feel so selfish to be thinking about himself. There was the ghost making kids ill (and possibly killing them now). The yellow eyed demon was still out there making chaos somewhere else in the world. Sam should be doing something to stop it! But here he lay, wallowing in self pity. But not really at the same time.

_"I'm going to die in a month." _Sam thought weakly. He counted down the days mentally, it was either 26 or 27 depending. 26 or 27 days until he left this cold, cold world behind. 26 or 27 days before he left _Dean _behind. His heart ached again. His poor, poor brother would be left alone, feeling like he had nobody. Sam hoped that maybe Bobby could keep Dean on track. Make sure he stayed hunting. Hell, he hoped maybe Dean would hang up the guns and call it day. Try to be happy for once in his God forsaken life. Sam rubbed a hand over his face. How was he ever suppose to rest in peace knowing his death was causing Dean so much grief? He tried to look on the upside. Emma and Cherry and even Dennis started to have some of a liking to Dean, maybe Dean could have a new family. As Sam kept thinking, and thinking, a new idea dawned in his mind. He flicked on the lamp, got out of bed and dug through boxes until he found the right materials.

Writing a will at 23 was never easy, and that was probably the reason Sam was having such a hard time doing so. He never really could grasp the concept that his life could end so soon, or would have ended so soon if he wasn't living on borrowed time. He thought he could get to live at least a couple more years, 25 at the latest. But, if Dean was telling the truth, which Sam knew he was, it was only a month. What did he even have to leave to anyone? A few shirts and a jacket? He didn't really have anything. He rode in his _brothers_ car, listened to his _brothers_ music. All the money he had was from credit card fraud. He sighed, staring at the blank pages in front of him. He twirled the small black pen in his hands. He had to leave _something_ behind. For Dean to remember him by, instead of some few good memories and an amulet he'd given him when he was 12. And what about Bobby? He had to leave something for Bobby. He sighed, pressing his hands into his eyes for a quick second. He was so grateful everyone was asleep. He'd hate to have someone walking in on this, especially Dean. He could almost picture Dean, walking in yawning and stretching. He could almost see his furrowed brow and the confusion on his face. He could almost hear Dean's voice say: _What you writing Sammy?_

Sam looked back at the door just to make sure he was imagining his voice, and relaxed a few notches. How could Sam just stare at him and reply "my will." How would Dean react?

"Not positively." Sam muttered under his breath. He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding, and stared at the paper. Writing a will would be useless, since there was nothing Sam had that could really be given to anyone. Clothes to charity. He closed his tired eyes and rested his head in his hands. Boy, he could sure go for a coffee right now.

_"Well Sam, What are you going to do now? Sleep obviously isn't an option." _Sam looked up and stared at the file that lay on the desk. Should he? He shook his head, not in the mood to work.

_"Lots of books?" _Sam suddenly thought, remembering the huge bookcase behind him. Maybe he could escape just for a little while, into someone elses life and problems. He got up and slowly walked over to the bookcase, and looked through the books, stopping as he found a book with a thin worn cover. The title, The Notebook. Suddenly Sam was filled with the longing for Jess again, which wasn't too uncommon. He sat back on the bed, holding the small book in his hands. All he could do was think about Jessica Moore. He remembered every detail so perfectly.

Sam stood in the apartments tiny kitchen, listening to the popcorn popping in the microwave. He was racing around the kitchen looking for a big bowl to pour the contents of the bag into when it was finished. Finding one, he smiled satisfied as the the annoying beep of the microwave sounded.

_"Great. Just in time." _Sam thought, as he took the bag out, ripped it open and dumping the popcorn out into the bowl. Looking back into the living room to see if Jess was watching, Sam slyly took out the five remaining kernels and threw them in the garbage. He then went out into the living room with the bowl of popcorn and sat next to Jessica on the couch.

"Our popcorn is ready, and as you can see, no kernels." Sam announced with a smirk.

Jessica looked up at him smiling, "Why's it everytime YOU pop popcorn, every single damn one pops!"

Sam laughed, wrapping an arm around Jessicas torso. He whispered in her ear, "Because.. I'm magic."

Moving closer to him, Jessica leaned up and kissed him, "I love you."

Sam looked down at her, "I love you too." he replied in a whisper, meaning every single word.

She smiled a smile that made Sam feel warm all over and cuddled into him.

"I rented this one!" Jess chattered excitedly, picking up the DVD from the coffee table and passing it to him.

"The Notebook hey?" Sam asked looking at the cover strangely.

Jess nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"I though a scary movie would've been better." Sam said with a small smile. Horror movies didn't scare Sam, because he'd seen so much growing up. The only scary movie that could possibly freak him out would be something about clowns.. Like "It".

Jess shook her head, "No. The Notebook! I heard it's a really good movie. Please Sam?" She pleaded.

Sam laughed at Jessica's pitiful puppy dog eyes. "Okay." And with that Sam got up and put the movie in.

Sam's thoughts then shifted from Jessica to the notebook. It was like any other romance movie, but Jessica loved it. She'd talk non-stop about it months after, and made Sam rewatch it at least seven times. She would say that she wished her and him could be like that, madly in love for internity. Sam would tell her he wouldn't mind it either. Meanwhile, in the movie the characters had a summer romance, and after that the girl waited 8 years for him and the guy wrote 365 letters, which never reached her and-

_"I'm thinking about a romance film right now. God, I'm lucky Dean can't read my thoughts." _Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked back at the desk where the blank paper lay. Hmm..

Sam got up and went back to sitting at the desk. He clicked the back of the pen and started writing, _Dear Dean _on the top of the page. He bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"_How about a letter each day before I die?" _Sam put the date on the opposite side of the page, and started writing. When he was finished, he picked up the paper and looked at it satisfied, laying it in an empty drawer so no one but him could find it.

When Sam finally dozed off, it wasn't into the happy, dreamland he usually never got to see. Even after the warm, fuzzy memories of Jess with her big eyes and her sweet perfume, it still wasn't enough to drive away the nightmares that seeked Sam's unconciousness. Sam was standing at a cemetery, right next to Dean. A lone tear fell from Dean's eyes as he stared down at the grave in front of him.

"Dean?" Sam tried, but Dean didn't even acknowledge his prescence. Instead he sank to his knees.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice broke, and his breath came out in ragged sobs as he traced the name on the cold grave. Sam couldn't dare look at the tombstone, knowing all too well it was his own. But the curiousity was nearly killing him, and all Sam wanted to do was to take his brothers pain away. He glanced.

_SAM WINCHESTER_ was engraved into the stone. Sobs racked Deans chest and he was trembling. And Sam couldn't bare to watch. Only his death, could bend and break Dean completely. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. When he reopened them, he wasn't at the cemetery.

Now, he was back in the passengers seat of the Impala. Dean was at the wheel, not crying anymore. His lids were reddened and he held a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

"Dean. Stop!" Sam pleaded. Dean was drinking and driving, and Dean was astounding at holding his liquor, but it was easy to tell that Dean was actually drunk, not caring anymore.

"Stop the car." Sam demanded, but Dean wasn't listening to him. He probably couldn't hear him.

Dean threw the now empty bottle into the back, and there was a clink as it met the other bottles. Sam looked back shocked, half the backseat of the Impala was covered in empty bottles and cans. His heart ached.

"Dean... Stop the CAR!" Sam shouted, as he saw the speed go up, Dean was driving straight towards a tree. Sam heard a seatbelt unclick and looked at Dean in terror.

"DEAN! DON'T DO THIS!" Sam could hear his voice quavering, the fear and worry and sorrow plain as day. He could feel his heart contracting in his chest, and the nausea taking over.

"Dean.." he pleaded.

"Don't worry Sammy... We'll be together soon." Dean said in a drunken slur, speeding up the Impala for the mad collision ahead.

Sam awoke in a cold sweat. He was so startled at what took place in his mind, he nearly fell off the bed. It seemed he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs, and he held his head for a couple minutes, letting the world come to a slow and steady halt around him. Dean wouldn't... Would he? Sam felt sick to his stomach at what he just saw. No.. No, Dean couldn't do that. He wouldn't.. right?

Sam felt hot tears running down his face. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. His stomach was uneasy.. Dean wouldn't.. couldn't do that. Sam wiped at his eyes frantically, praying to God this was just a nightmare.

But something in the pit of his stomach, told him it wasn't.

**TBC..**

**I tried to make the ending interesting. Hope I did ^^**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**

**(AND **by the way..** Not exactly sure what should happen in Chapter 15.. if anyone wants to give me an idea on what you'd like to happen next. Go ahead and do so! I'll give you a shout out if you give me an idea!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Etch-a-Sketch For Me

**OK READERS! I AM EXCEPTIONALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE VEIWS GUYS! 5'000! WOOT!**

**You are all amazing. I tried to make this chapter interesting for you, no more sentences. Hehe. This one is called Etch-A-Sketch for me. I love etch-a-sketches. please enjoy and review at the end!**

Chapter 15: Etch-a-Sketch for me

Dean woke up feeling dead and achy. He barely got any sleep, although he hit the hay early. He would sleep in fits, and wake up at the slightest sounds. He woke up several times to footsteps, and decided against getting up although he was curious to see who it was. But the clock on the wall read 10 o'clock now and Dean decided to drag himself out of bed. Before he did anything else, he confirmed that he needed a shower and a nice shave. Oh, how simple it was to forget about hygeine when you're brother was next in line to die.

After his shower, he walked down into the living room to find Sam going at research like there was no tomorrow. A file was open and he would read the names and type. God, there were a lot of pages. Sam looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little whiter. His hair was scraggly and falling in his face, and everytime it fell into his eyes he'd huff in annoyance and push his hair back. Dean was pretty sure Sam was the one roaming the halls last night.

"Morning sunshine. You look like crap." Dean commented.

Sam rolled his eyes, flipping a page angrily and taking another gulp of coffee. Dean was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping him up right now.

"You don't look any better yourself." Sam spat.

"Woah? Someone never get their 8 precious hours of beauty sleep?" Dean teased. Sam just stared at him through slitted eyes and went back to researching.

Dean crossed over the living room and closed Sam's laptop.

"Hey!" Sam started to protest, but Dean cut him off.

"Go upstairs and go to sleep. You look like crap, and you're fousty. I'll research, better yet one of the Wallace's can help. Now go."

"I'm not four anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

"Sam." Dean responded strictly.

Sam sighed and got up, begrudginly walking stalking towards the stairs. Dean could hear Sam mutter under his breath a silent "Jerk" before he started up the stairs.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled after him. He laughed as Sam walked angrily back to his room. He felt a little happy until he remembered, Sam's gone at the end of the month and he fell back into the clingy depressed cycle he had been going through. He startled as he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Morning." Emma replied softly, holding a pink mug filled to the brim with coffee. She held another pink mug out to Dean. "Want some?"

Dean gratefully took it and sipped. "Thank you."

"You look like you've been through the wringer." Emma replied in a light voice, trying to push it off as a joke. But Dean could see the worry in her eyes. "Your brother too. I get the feeling you Winchesters are stressed out a lot."

Dean nodded. "All the time." He sighed, taking a gulp of the hot liquid and not caring that it burned his throat when he swallowed.

"You don't seem like the sharing type, but wanna talk?" Emma asked gently, respecting his privacy.

Dean was about to reject the offer, but realized he was spilling everything out to her.

"Sam's going to die in a month."

Emma's eyes widened and the mug almost slipped from her hands. "Really?" Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"Forget I said anything." Dean replied harshly. "I don't need anyone's pity."

"Dean!-" Emma started, but she was too late. Dean was already out the door.

Dennis awoke to the crisp smell of bacon cooking and stretched. He loved bacon. He threw the blankets off of him, tossed on some old clothes and walked out into the kitchen where he seen Cherry making breakfast. It was sunday, but Dennis had gotten an annoying call from the school for the sixth time saying that school was cancelled. So Dennis wasn't surprised no one had awoken Jeremy yet to make him do homework. He sat at the table and sighed, running hands through his tousled hair.

Cherry laid a plate of food in front of Dennis. "You okay?" Cherry asked timidly. It was very rare Cherry even talked to Dennis so he looked up at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, pulling the plate of food towards him. He picked up a peice of bacon from the plate and ate it.

"You sure?" Cherry asked. Cherry was the type of person that would push for answers so Dennis sighed and looked up.

"I've been having nightmares recently. Mom and Dad."

He heard Cherry suck in breath between gritted teeth, Cherry never really knew her mom or her dad so talking about them kind of hurt her.

"Nightmares?" Cherry said, confused. She had always thought that her mom and dad were amazing by the way Emma talked about them. Why would Dennis be having nightmares about them?

"Yeah.. Of what happened.. that night."

Cherry didn't remember the night exactly, she had only been 1. She had little memories of her parents, next to zero. But Dennis never talked about it.

"What about?" Cherry asked, but Dennis remained quiet, chewing his meat deep in thought.

Cherry sighed. No one wanted her around. So she went back and cleaned the stove.

Sam came back around at 12, he had fallen into a dreamless slumber and that was alright with him. He didn't think he could handle another dream like the one he had last night. Goosebumps raised the hairs on his arms at just the mere thought, and Sam wondered how he'd act if it really did happen.

_"You won't be around to act Sam" _A little voice said in the back of his mind, _"You're going to die, and you're going to take your brother down with you."_

Sam never thought his stomach could hurt that bad. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths to steady himself before he got out of bed. He had to at least act like everything was fine.. at least for 26 or 27 more days.

_"25 or 26 actually." _the voice reminded Sam. Sam then walked down the stairs and seen Dennis watching TV. Cherry was no where to be seen, Emma was out back shooting bows and Jeremy was still dead to the world. A part of Sam started to panic when he didn't see Dean, or the Impala in the driveway, but he tried to shove those thought aside and sat next to Dennis in another chair.

"I don't bite you know." Dennis replied glumly, trying a smile. A very pathetic excuse for a smile.

"Sorry. Just thought you might've wanted some space." Sam replied softly.

"Oh. By the way, thanks again." Dennis replied, "you keep coming into save my sorry ass and I hardly know you."

"I've done more for people who knew me less, it's nothing." Sam said.

"Yes, losing your life for some pathetic mortitian who has no balls and can't ask out that girl, and can't do anything right. That's nothing now a days." Dennis ranted and finished with a sigh.

"You ok?" Sam asked slowly. He was excpecting Dennis to say, "Yeah, I'm fine." like Dean would, and was surprised when Dennis started to talk.

"No. I don't think I am. Everyone hates me, Jeremy hates me. Cherry hates me. Emma will hate me sooner or later. It's just, my job.. it's falling apart." Dennis held his head in his hands and sighed angrily.

"... Want to talk about?" Sam hesitated.

Dennis looked up, "Why is it, I've known you for two days, and I can actually trust you?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm a trust-worthy person?" Sam guessed.

Dennis sighed. "See, it all started when I was 5..."

_He knew there was someone in the house that night. He could hear the footsteps. _

_They were heavy as if someone was walking inside with their shoes on. Dennis knew it had to be a stranger; his dad had a strict rule of: shoes off in the house. He knew he had to tell his parents, but it seemed every part of him was numb; paralyzed from head to toe. And fear, made the screams at the tip of his tongue dissolve into nothing, but short ragged breaths. It was late, very late. Too late for a five year old to be up, but he was awake. He was sweating, and he felt like he could roast under the blankets, but he did not dare to move, or make a sound. The footsteps stopped. Dennis felt tears rolling down his face, he wanted his mommy. He wanted his dad to come in with his spiderman nightlight, that he was too old for now and plug it in, because it felt like there were shadows lurking in the murky darkness of his bedroom. The tree branches tapped the glass window on the far side of the room. The only source of light coming from the moon. He had to get up, He had too. Thats when he heard the muffled scream of his mother, and everything went wrong._

He could hear his dad, waking up and seeing what was going on. Crying out "LINDA" and a few sharp winces as the attacker moved on to his father. The next thing Dennis knew was his dad was in the room with him, holding him by the shoulders. Dennis was standing in his PJ's staring at his dad with wide eyes.

"Son, wake your sister, and get Cherise and run Dennis. Run like never before."

"Daddy, I'm scared." Dennis confessed, tears rolling down his face.

"I know. But you're my little soldier right? Always have been Dennis. You can do this. I know you can." He felt his dad kiss his forehead and help him pack a bag. Dennis rounded up his sisters, carrying Cherry in her Winnie the Pooh blanket. And hurriedly, there dad guided them down the stairs. He gave each one of them a kiss, and looked Dennis square in the eye.

"Take care of you're sisters. You hear me bud."

Dennis gave him a curt nod, wanting to impress his dad. Not let him down. He promised to take care of them. He saw tears in his dad's eyes and then heard the footsteps again. His dad's voice lowered to a whisper. "Time to run.. Go to this adress."

Dennis was holding a scrap of paper now in his hand, and read the adress wondering how in the world he was suppose to get there.

"Go."

So Dennis held Cherry close to his chest so she could listen to his heart beat and not get scared, he took Emma's hand and he ran with her. He tried to forget the blood curdling scream of his dad as he was ten feet away from the house, and the sickening crack as the house errupted in flames. And he tried not to remember the tears rolling down his face as he ran with Emma and Cherry, and how he never looked back.

Sam stared wide eyed and shocked at Dennis as he finished.

"You're dad..."

"No. He was the best dad ever... the _BEST _Sam. Emma can't really remember, Cherry doesn't. But I do. It was the day I realized who I was, what I had to do. No one understands how hard it is, to keep everyone you love safe." Dennis explained.

"You were five." Sam just gaped.

Dennis nodded.

"How'd you? How?"

"I had help from an old friend until I was seven. Thought I could conquer anything. He taught me almost everything I know now."

"You ditched when you were seven?"

"It wasn't safe. I had to keep the girls safe Sam." Dennis stressed. "I moved around a lot, never really went to school. Never really had the money."

Sam just stared shocked. "You were seven, not in school, two younger sisters. Knew the value of money. Knew how to hunt," Sam could list on, but all he could do was just stare at Dennis.

Dennis nodded. "I'd get in with hunters, they'd take care of me until I knew it wasn't safe enough for my sisters. Cherry and Emma, they got school. Cherry loved it. She was a social butterfly, flirting with every boy in class. I tried to let Cherry live normally as possible. I came here when I was 15. Got a job, even though I didn't have the education. Emma started working there when she turned 15. My life.. is so complicated." Dennis hung his head.

Sam just stared at Dennis, with a new found respect for the guy. This guys IQ had to be high.

"And you know how to write, and read, and math, and?"

"I'm not stupid Sam. The hunters that took me in, the normal people that took me in. They made me go to school, shocked I was still in grade 2, but quickly moving up all the same. I learned from my sisters, from my mentors, and from my guardians at the time. I owe so much, to so many people. But some people owe me too. I've been hunting since I was 5, 6 at the latest. Because that's what my dad wanted. He wouldn't have sent me to Robert if he didn't want me to. I think my dad was a hunter himself, trying to live normally."

"Robert?" Sam asked. Dennis nodded.

"Who's he?"

"Well he's-"

The conversation was interrupted by the door opening and Dean walking in with food. "Hey! Who wants lunch?"

Dennis smiled at Dean, "I'm starved."

Emma came in from out back, dressed in a pink tank top and black track pants, "Aren't we all. No one really ate yesterday."

Cherry came in from the kitchen, "Is Jeremy up yet?"

Emma nodded, "Playing with an etch-a-sketch."

"Well that's new." Cherry commented, running up the stairs to get him.

"Man, I love etch-a-sketches." Dean replied with a smirk, handing food out to everyone.

"Get anymore research done?" Sam asked, taking a bite of food.

"No. I went for a drive."

Sam sighed, "That wasn't the deal."

"Deal changed princess. Get over it." Dean took a bite out of his burger.

Jeremy walked down the stairs, took his food and walked back up, murmmering his hello's to everyone.

"Jeremy! Get your ass back down here!" Cherry yelled, but the boy didn't turn around and kept walking.

"JEREMY!" Dennis yelled. But he didn't come back.

"He's a very anti-social kid." Dean noted.

Emma sighed. "Always has been."

After lunch, Sam and Dean decided a bit of research wouldn't be bad. Sitting together on a couch for over an hour and hovering over a laptop, only muttering things about stupid ghosts, Sam finally spoke up.

"You know what Dean?"

Dean looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I've been thinking.. And I don't think I ever said thanks to you."

Dean stared at him strangely. "You said thanks today when I gave you food."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, all the times you saved my ass. I don't think I really said thanks."

Dean didn't like the way this was heading. "You don't have to say thanks. It's my job."

Sam nodded. "Right, right." Sam replied absent mindedly.

Dennis walked into the room with three cold beers and handed them to Sam and Dean.

"Hallelujah!" Dean said as he took it. "Thanks."

Sam opened his and stared at the screen, taking a long sip.

"Hey, I know you don't want me interfereing with your research. But I've been thinking..." Dennis said, getting the Winchester's attention.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"The ghost talked to me. She said that she had to kill me, or something bad would happen to Duppy?"

"Duppy?" Dean asked in a grossed out tone.

Dennis nodded.

"Who the hell is duppy?"

Sam took another sip, "maybe it's a thing?" He said, typing "Duppy" into the search engine.

"Doubt it, it's probably her penis."

Dennis almost spit out his beer.

"Got it!" Sam announced.

"Really?!" Dean exclaimed, leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah.. Dean stop breathing down my neck."

"Oh you know it turns you on Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting."

"Anyways?" Dennis said, ending the arguement.

"A duppy, is a mythical creature that is said to be believed to be risen from the grave by a caller, and then they have to act out revenge for the caller. When the duppy touches or breathes on someone, the person gets ill and vomits, and then the duppy goes back to its grave to get rum or tobacco."

"Great. We're dealing with an alcoholic ghost." Dean sighed, taking another sip from his bottle.

"It says here it comes from the west indies, or Jamacian culture," Sam added.

"Jamacian babes are cute." Dean said with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, "and the duppy is usually a member of the deceased."

"Looks like we're gonna have to look into this more." Dean streteched and yawned.

"But I'm tired of researching. Let's go shoot archery with Emma. Cherry's gonna be out there." Dean said in a teasing voice.

Dennis looked at Sam with wide eyes, "You like Cherry?"

Sam shrugged. "She's ok.." but a slight blush was creeping into his face.

As they started for the door to go hang out with the girls, Dean turned around. "You coming?" He asked to Dennis.

Dennis shook his head, "I gotta go talk to Jeremy."

The boys nodded and walked out. Dennis went up the stairs, ready to confront Jeremy about not listening to him and Cherry, but when he got to his room, Jeremy was asleep.

Dennis sighed, staring at the sleeping figure. It was so hard to stay mad at Jeremy. Dennis was about to leave, when he saw the etch-a-sketch, still not cleared. Dennis knew Jeremy couldn't draw to save his life, but the drawing looked pretty impressive from this far. He walked closer, expecting the image to turn into a whole bunch of squares, but it didn't.

Dennis picked up the etch-a-sketch and gasped. Jeremy had drawn this? It was amazing, but in a scary way. In the drawing, a guy; who looked awfully a lot like Dean, drove a car; a lot like the Impala, into a tree. Dennis stared down at his sleeping brother, not sure what to think anymore.

**TBC!**

**Did you guys like that? I got more of the Wallace's background in there. Well, Dennis'. I need to get in Cherry's now.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
